Harry Potter et les fondateurs
by yotma
Summary: Guerre, voyage dans le temps, animagi et Sevy... Que demande le peuple ? voici le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture.
1. Départ

Chapitre 1

Enfin, le moment tant attendu était arrivé, l'ultime bataille entre le bien et le mal, l'ultime combat entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Le jour où le destin du monde sorcier et moldu était en jeu entre les deux puissants sorciers. L'un devrait mourir de la main de l'autre. Si Lord Voldemort vainquait, le monde tomberait dans les ténèbres les plus terribles, la magie serait totalement déséquilibrée et entraînerait la fin du monde alors que si Harry Potter gagnait, le monde magique avec l'élu à sa tête commencerait un nouveau départ dans la lumière et la tolérance. La lutte était terrible, la violence incroyable et le carnage total. Le combat avait commencé à l'aube et alors que le soleil finissait sa course, il ne restait que cinq combattants Lord Voldemort lui-même face à son éternel ennemi, Harry Potter ainsi que Neville Londubas, Hanna Abbot et enfin Hermione Granger qui avait vu son homme, Ronald Weasley, être assassiné froidement d'un avada Kedavra par Draco Malefoy. Comme une lionne défendant sa famille, elle massacra le mangemort devant le regard horrifié de Lucius Malefoy. Elle lui lança tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait et le dernier un sort de pure magie blanche lui fit fondre les organes. Les hurlements du mangemort firent frémir les autres serviteurs de Voldemort. Ils commencèrent à craindre la perte et même la mort, comme celle de Bellatrix Lestrange. La mangemorte s'était retrouvée face à Neville et le doux gryffondor était devenu un véritable lion. Il avait vengé ses parents et tous ceux qui avaient été tuée par cette folle. Il lui fit subir le doloris au maximum de sa haine et de sa puissance. Ensuite, il lui lança aussi le sectum sempra de toutes ses forces, lui lacérant le visage et lui retirant tout visage humain. Quand il en eut terminé avec elle, la cousine de Sirius ne ressemblait plus qu'à une pulpe sanguinolente. Mais leur pire peur était de se retrouver face au Survivant, le jeune sorcier était devenu d'une puissance incroyable et complètement fou de rage quand Ginny Weasley avait été tuée d'un avada Kedavra et il vaporisait sans problème quiconque se trouvant être un mangemort et se trouvant devant lui.

Mais là, le combat touchait à sa fin, Voldemort avait vu tous ses mangemorts se faire tuer par centaine, mais au moins, ils avaient tué leurs ennemis. Cependant, ils avaient vu avec rage son pire ennemi trucider d'un mouvement de baguette dix de ses hommes, et encore dix et encore. Il les tuait par paquet de dix réduisant son armée à lui-même et à son Nagini. Son magnifique serpent avait explosé quand Potter lui avait lancé un sort de destruction. Et maintenant le voilà seul face à quatre gamins. Il ne se battait plus pour le pouvoir, mais bien pour sauver sa vie, les quatre morveux ne voulaient qu'une seule chose, le détruire. Se sachant en infériorité numérique, Voldemort décida de lancer la plus puissante des attaques, sauf que les quatre autres furent plus rapides que lui. En effet, tous les quatre dans un ultime défi au mage noir, croisèrent leur baguette et lancèrent le sort mortel :

-Avada Kedavra !

Le sort de mort gonflé par la rage des quatre amis fila vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lança le plus puissant bouclier qui existait. A mi-chemin entre les sorciers, le sort vert heurta la protection et une lumière blanche s'éleva en même temps qu'un chant d'espoir, le chant du phénix. Harry sentit un poids sur son épaule et vit Fumseck. L'oiseau chanta doucement, regarda les quatre adolescents avec tendresse et décida d'utiliser une capacité qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé auparavant. Sur le champ de bataille, la lumière était devenue de plus en plus puissante au point qu'Harry et ses amis virent que Voldemort avait peur. Ils savaient que la fin était arrivée. Ils allaient tous mourir, mais à la différence de Voldemort, ils n'avaient pas peur de la mort, car pour eux, c'était le moyen de retrouver ceux qu'ils avaient aimé et qui avait péri durant ce combat et ceux précédents.

La lumière, comme une onde dans l'eau, commença à s'approcher d'eux, détruisant tout ce qu'elle touchait entre les cinq sorciers. Alors que Voldemort criait de peur, Fumseck s'illumina et disparut avec les quatre jeunes dans un embrasement violent. Ainsi, ils ne virent jamais la lumière blanche toucher le seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'effondra lentement sur le sol, mort avant de toucher le sol. Quelques minutes après ce combat, des silhouettes apparurent.

Harry, Hermione, Neville et Hanna découvrirent devant eux une plaine entourée par une forêt impénétrable et d'un lac. Fumseck avait disparu, ils étaient seuls. Harry fronça des sourcils et demanda :

-Personne n'est blessé ?

Les trois autres se scrutèrent, se tâtèrent et arrivèrent à la conclusion que :

-Nous n'avons que des blessures bénignes.

-Bien. Je crois que nous sommes dans une autre époque.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Hermione.

-Nous sommes à Poudlard, mais le château n'est pas là. Ou plutôt n'est pas encore là, répondit Harry.

-Peut-être que Voldemort l'a détruit ? proposa Hanna.

-Non, car il y aurait des ruines ou même des traces du passage des hommes, or, il n'y en a aucune, expliqua Harry calmement.

-Tu as raison, le parc est beaucoup plus petit. En fait,…

-Nous sommes à l'endroit même où se trouvait les fondations du château, murmura Neville qui compris ce que voulait dire Harry.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda Hanna.

-Allons retrouver les fondateurs. Nous pourrons toujours les aider à concevoir Poudlard ! s'exclama Hermione qui commençait déjà à s'exciter.

-C'est une excellente idée, répondit Hanna en accord avec Neville et Harry.

Les quatre jeunes quittèrent la petite clairière près du lac et pénétrèrent dans la forêt interdite afin de rejoindre Prés au lard. Enfin, si la ville existait. Brusquement, Neville demanda :

-Pourquoi on ne transplaneraient-pas ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on ne sait pas où on doit aller, sur qui on peut tomber et surtout, on va gâcher de la magie pour rien, répondit froidement Harry.

-Oh ! D'accord !

Les quatre jeunes adultes croisèrent des licornes qui fuirent en les voyant. Harry soupira lourdement, puis dit :

-Bon, qui est animagus ?

Les trois autres levèrent la main. Neville lui dit :

-Je suis un lion.

-Et moi, je suis un aigle.

-Moi, je suis un blaireau. Et toi Harry ?

-Multi-animagus.

-Eh bien, y en a qui ont de la chance, bougonna Hermione.

-Hanna, tu vas nous ralentir, tu resteras humaine et tu monteras sur mon dos, décida Harry.

-D'accord Harry.

Hermione, Neville se transformèrent en aigle et en lion, puis Harry se transforma en cerf. Hermione reprit forme humaine et murmura :

-Cornedrue ! Ton père serait fier de toi, Harry.

Le cerf la salua en baissant doucement la tête, puis d'un geste de tête, il demanda à Hanna de monter sur son dos. Hermione s'envola alors que Neville et Harry bondissaient et suivaient la jeune femme qui leur montrait le chemin. Ils quittèrent rapidement la forêt et virent au loin un village sur une petite colline. Neville se concentra, puis dit :

-Il n'y a que des moldus dans ce village. Que doit-on faire ?

Tous réfléchirent puis Harry eut une idée. Il fit apparaître une carte d'Angleterre, lança un sort de localisation et demanda :

-Trouve Helga Pouffsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard.

-Bien joué Harry, c'est une excellente idée, s'exclama Hermione qui regretta de ne pas avoir eut l'idée avant.

-Comment as-tu eu cette idée ? demanda Neville.

-C'est grâce à cela que j'ai réussi à trouver ce salopard de Rogue pour le tuer.

-Oh ! Désolé.

Tous les quatre regardèrent la carte et la réponse ne fut pas celle qu'ils attendaient. Il n'y avait aucun point qui marquait l'emplacement d'un des fondateurs. Hermione transforma la carte en carte du monde, lança le même sort que Harry et fit la même demande. Tous les quatre furent très surpris quand ils virent quatre petits points qui couraient dans le monde avant de se stabiliser dans des endroits différents, le point bleu représentant Serdaigle se trouvait en Grèce, le vert pour Serpentard, en Russie, le rouge pour Gryffondor en Irlande et le jaune pour Pouffsouffle en France. Neville releva la tête et dit :

-Nous allons devoir nous séparer pour les rattraper et nous les ramènerons ici. Vous êtes d'accord ?

-Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je prends Serdaigle, décida Hermione.

-Moi, Pouffsouffle, lança Hannah.

-Je vais rattraper Gryffondor, s'exclama Neville.

-Et moi, je vais me taper cette enflure de Serpentard, cracha Harry.

-Désolé. Tu veux qu'on change ? demanda Neville.

-Non, on y va. On se retrouve ici dans cinq ans. Qu'on les ait trouvés ou non. D'accord ?

-Ok !

Les quatre amis se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, puis ils transplanèrent. Hannah arriva dans le pays de Molière et se demanda comment faire pour trouver sa cible. En soupirant, elle décida de rejoindre les sorciers qui habitaient le pays et ainsi avoir les renseignements dont elle pourrait avoir besoin pour rejoindre la fondatrice de Poudlard. Le premier jour, elle marcha longtemps et remarqua qu'elle allait toujours vers la même direction, vers l'ouest. Elle ne comprenait pas et n'arrivait pas à demander à ses pieds d'aller dans une autre direction. Tout en marchant elle se concentra et se rendit compte qu'elle se dirigeait vers une source puissante de magie. Elle était attirée par elle et comprit qu'elle allait rejoindre Helga Pouffsouffle. Le soleil commençait à se lever, elle était épuisée après avoir marchée sans arrêt un jour et une nuit. Elle leva les yeux de ses pieds et découvrit qu'elle se trouvait face à une forêt sombre et quasiment impénétrable. Instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers la gauche et découvrit un petit chemin. Elle pénétra sous la frondaison des arbres et avança vers son destin.

Hermione arriva en Grèce, la patrie de la Démocratie héritière de l'antiquité. Elle observa avec joie les splendeurs de ce pays à l'histoire si riche, si glorieuse et si magnifique. Elle se demanda où aller, quand elle sentit un flux de magie un peu diffus. Elle comprit qu'elle allait pouvoir rejoindre des sorciers qui pourraient peut-être l'aider à retrouver la fondatrice de Poudlard. Elle marcha longtemps croisant des ruines magnifiques puis elle arriva devant une petite ville qu'elle avait toujours voulue découvrir plus grosse il y a quelques années, Athènes. Elle reconnaissait la ville grâce à l'Acropole. Elle voyait de ses yeux l'ancienne cité-état qui avait rayonné sur la mer Egée. Hermione se dirigea vers l'ensemble de temple antique et vers le temple le plus grand avançant ainsi vers son destin.

Neville atterrit en Irlande, dernier bastion des fiers tributs celtes et des puissants druides. Il ne savait pas où aller, mais il était entouré par une puissance incroyable qui l'appelait qui lui demandait de le rejoindre. Comprenant qu'il devait vers l'ouest et arriva devant un vieil homme. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire et lui dit :

-Vient avec moi. Ton destin t'attend.

Tous les deux pénétrèrent vers un cercle de pierre et disparurent pour le commun des mortels.

Harry arriva devant une forêt sombre et froide. Il se sentait attirer par cette sensation si forte. Il y resta cinq ans et apprit ce qu'était son destin et celui des autres. Il avait un nouveau nom et il était très impatient de revoir ses trois amis. Quand il se sentit prêt, il quitta ceux qui l'avaient accueilli et transplana en Angleterre avec Sevy.

A suivre


	2. Découvertes

Découvertes, chapitre 2

Ça y est, il avait retrouvé le pays qui l'avait vu naître. Il augmenta son aura au maximum pour appeler ses trois amis. Le premier à arriver fut Neville. Le timide gryffondor avait bien changé, prouvant à Harry que sa théorie était véridique. Il avait grandi et s'était musclé. A son côté pendait une épée qu'Harry reconnaitrait entre toute. Le regard du jeune homme brillait de force, d'assurance et de confiance. Il était vraiment digne d'être celui qu'il pensait qu'il était.

Ensuite arriva Hannah. Elle avait vraiment embelli et il n'était pas le seul à le penser d'après le regard ébloui de Neville. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, mais elle était belle, avait de long cheveux bruns avec de léger reflets roux qui luisaient sous la lumière du soleil. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus qui brillaient de Pouvoir, de joie de vivre et de bonté. Enfin, arriva Hermione. Comme pour Neville face à Hannah, Harry eut le coup de foudre en voyant son amie de toujours. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux n'étaient plus broussailleux, mais souples et soyeux. Ses yeux pétillaient d'intelligence et de Pouvoir. Il se sentit rougir, puis détourna les yeux et ne vit pas que ce sentiment était réciproque. Harry regarda Neville et demanda :

-Alors ?

Neville soupira et dit :

-Je n'ai pas trouvé Gryffondor. Et vous les filles ?

-Je n'ai pas trouvé Pouffsouffle, murmura Hannah.

-Et moi, j'ai échoué pour trouver Serdaigle. Et toi Harry ?

-J'ai trouvé les fondateurs.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda Hermione totalement excitée comme Neville et Hannah.

-C'est nous ! trancha Harry.

-…

-…

-… Tu te moques de nous, hein ? demanda Neville.

-Non, je l'ai compris quand un paysan que j'ai sauvé m'a appelé Serpentard car je l'ai sauvé d'un serpent et mon familier se nomme Sevy et c'est un...

-Basilic ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Oui, Hermione ou devrais-je dire Rowena.

-Oh par Merlin !

Hermione le regardait avec stupéfaction alors que Neville commençait à pouffer et lui lança :

-Mais alors ? Ô mon pauvre Harry, alors tu as fusionné avec cette enflure de Serpentard !

Harry lui lança un regard noir et bougonna :

-Mouis bon ! En tout cas, Hanna est Helga, Hermione Rowena, Je suis Salazar et Neville est Gryffondor.

C'est à ce moment que Neville se rendit compte de ce que disait Harry. Il le regarda avec stupéfaction et Harry lui dit :

-Et oui, tu n'es pas héritier de Gryffondor, tu es Gryffondor.

-Mais toi aussi tu es de Gryffondor.

-Normalement, je devais aller à Serpentard. Mais les sorciers m'ont bourré le crâne en me disant que Serpentard pas bien, tous méchants, pas gentils et Seigneur des Ténèbres, singea Harry. Alors qu'en fait, ce n'est que la maison de la ruse et de l'ambition.

-Mais alors nous allons devenir ennemis, s'écria Neville horrifié.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et lança :

-Neville, tu es un cracmol et je suis un dieu !

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Oh ! J'ai compris, en mille ans beaucoup de choses ont dû changer. Donc ça veut aussi dire que tu n'es pas un dieu, répliqua Neville avec un léger sourire.

Son maître lui avait dit que l'un des siens lui ouvrirait les yeux sur le monde et il venait de comprendre que c'était à Harry de le faire. Il commençait à se rendre compte que ce qu'il pensait être vrai était en fait totalement faux. Harry ou Salazar comme ils allaient devoir l'appeler n'avait pas eu de maître, mais avait découvert le monde par lui-même. Il eut un sourire devant la tête d'Harry qui lui répondit :

-Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu l'être.

-Comme tout le monde, mon pauvre petit serpent, pouffa Neville.

Harry lui tira la langue pour le plus grand amusement de ses trois autres amis. Hermione retrouva son ami qu'elle avait cru avoir perdu après la mort de Sirius. Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et se jeta sur lui pour se serrer contre lui. Elle pleura de joie et lui embrassa la joue. Harry enlaça Hermione et depuis la mort de son parrain, il fondit en larme. Il relâcha sa peine, ses souffrances et termina de faire son deuil. Neville et Hanna enlacèrent les deux amis. Leur étreinte recréa les liens d'amitié que la guerre et le temps avaient distendus. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'écartèrent les uns des autres, puis Harry dit :

-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes les fondateurs, il va falloir que nous fondions ce qui nous a rendus célèbres.

-Oui, Poudlard, murmura Rowena.

-Mais est-ce que ces terres sont libres ou appartiennent-elles à quelqu'un ? demanda Helga.

-Eh bien, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, aller au château et demander à qui sont les terres de Poudlard, répondit Salazar qui avait déjà un plan en tête.

-Et comment fait-on ?

-Et bien nous allons rejoindre le village de moldus et de là le château ensuite, nous aurons une discussion avec le maître des lieux. Oh ! Surtout ne dites pas que vous êtes des sorciers.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Godric.

-Bon, je vais vous expliquer.

Les quatre amis s'assirent sur un rocher plat et les trois autres attendirent que Salazar s'explique :

-Durant ces cinq années, j'ai découvert que le monde magique avait deux sortes d'humains…

-Comment ? De quoi parles-tu ? l'interrompit Rowena.

-Rowena, je déteste qu'on me coupe, alors tu pourras me couper quand j'aurais terminé mon récit, sinon on ne comprendra pas. D'ailleurs sachant que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de me couper, je vais te lancer un sort de mutisme. Et quand j'aurais terminé mon récit, tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu voudras me poser, dit froidement Salazar.

Avant que Rowena puisse dire quoique ce soit, il lui lança le sort qui la rendit muette mais pas sourde, ainsi elle pouvait entendre ce que raconterait Salazar sur le monde magique.

-Bien, donc comme je le disais avant que notre chère Rowena me coupe, j'ai découvert qu'il y a deux sortes d'humains magiques dans le monde magique. D'un côté les sorciers et de l'autre les mages.

Les trois autres lui lancèrent un regard étonné plein d'interrogation et Salazar répondit à ces questions informulées :

-Les mages pensent que tous les êtres magiques sont égaux qu'ils sont issus de la Magie, que la Magie est leur mère à tous. Que c'est grâce à elle s'ils vivent, qu'ils doivent lui montrer respect et amour envers elle. C'est comme une déesse, mais une déesse bien réelle. Les sorciers eux, pensent que la magie n'est qu'une force comme une autre, qu'elle n'a aucune intelligence et qu'ils sont supérieurs aux autres êtres magiques qui doivent leur obéir comme de simples esclaves. Mais surtout, les sorciers haïssent les mages, ils les jalousent, car les mages ont des pouvoirs plus importants offerts par la Magie. Cependant, il arrive que certains sorciers deviennent des mages en tentant de communiquer avec leur magie.

Les trois autres le regardèrent et Helga demanda :

-Comment ?

-Leur magie, c'est en fait la Magie. En écoutant leur magie, ils se mettent en harmonie avec la Magie et découvrent que tout ce qu'ils pensaient être vrais ne l'est pas, alors ils ont deux choix. Soit ils s'obstinent soit ils se mettent du côté de la Magie et deviennent des mages. Les sorciers ont maintenant interdit à quiconque de ne faire qu'un avec leur magie. Le culte de la Magie est vu comme une honte et celui qui serait pris à le faire serait considéré comme hérétique et brûlé vif.

Les trois autres étaient de plus en plus horrifiés par ce qu'ils entendaient. Les sorciers étaient des monstres de cruauté et d'intolérance, ils ne voulaient le monde que pour eux, ils voulaient être les maîtres et détruire tous ceux qui pourraient penser autrement. Rowena fit un geste à Salazar qui la libéra de son sort. La jeune femme lui dit :

-Tu mériterais une bonne claque pour le sale coup que tu m'as fait, mais je comprends aussi pourquoi tu l'as fait, mais…

-Attends, je n'ai pas encore terminé. Si les sorciers se sont protégés derrière les barrières anti-moldus, c'est qu'ils ont peur d'eux…

-Oui, c'était après la chasse aux sorciers du moyen-âge et alors ? demanda Godric.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ils avaient tenté d'exterminer les sorciers ?

-Heu… non. Il faut dire qu'il y a encore dix minutes j'étais fier d'être un sorcier et que je pensais que tous les sorciers étaient des gens très bien, répondit Godric avec dégoût.

-Eh bien je vais vous expliquer. Pour les mages la Magie est une déesse, elle est source de vie et de mort. Elle est miséricorde, bonté, c'est notre mère à tous…

-On dirait ce que disent les moldus sur dieu, murmura Rowena.

-C'est normal, si pour nous la Magie est féminine, pour les moldus, elle est masculine et ils l'a vénèrent sous le nom de Dieu, lança Salazar.

-Oh par Merlin ! s'exclamèrent tous les autres.

-Eh oui. Les moldus ont fait la chasse aux sorciers pour aider la Magie, ils ont tenté de les exterminer pour que les mages ne disparaissent pas. En fait, pour les moldus, les mages sont considérés comme des prêtres, ils sont respectés par l'église et le Vatican, quant aux sorciers, ce sont des hérétiques et s'ils se font chopper par un moldu c'est le bûcher illico, continua Salazar.

-D'accord ! Bon, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? demanda Helga.

-Vous devez savoir que je suis un mage. Que je suis totalement fidèle à la Magie, lança Salazar.

-Comment doit-on faire pour devenir des mages. Nous ne sommes pas des sorciers, nous sommes des mages, s'exclamèrent ses trois amis.

Tous les trois sursautèrent quand ils entendirent une voix douce en eux les remercier et les bénir. Salazar vit ses amis être entourés par une douce lueur blanche qui lui prouvait qu'ils étaient devenus des Mages. Leur puissance fut augmentée pour atteindre celle de Salazar. La Magie leur expliqua que maintenant comme lui, ils étaient tous devenus multi-animagi et qu'ils avaient atteint la même puissance que Salazar mais pas la même maîtrise. En fait, ils allaient devoir apprendre à contrôler la terrible puissance qu'ils venaient d'obtenir. Pour Salazar, maintenant ils étaient vraiment les fondateurs, étant tous pareil, il n'y aurait aucune jalousie entre eux et leur amitié serait toujours là. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils virent que Salazar attendait paisiblement qu'ils se réveillent. Rowena demanda :

-Que fait-on maintenant ?

-Vous devez savoir que les mages n'ont pas de baguettes magiques, ils ont des bâtons de pouvoir. En devenant des mages, vos baguettes ont été modifiées, donc vous allez sortir vos baguettes et les agrandir pour qu'elles vous dépassent de quelques centimètres.

Les trois amis lancèrent un sort d'agrandissement, mais en vain. Soudain, ils eurent l'idée de demander de l'aide à la Magie. Cette dernière leur expliqua que les sorts de sorciers ne fonctionnaient plus pour eux, qu'ils devaient ne faire qu'un avec leur magie avant de réussir à faire le moindre sort. Remerciant la magie, les trois nouveaux mages fermèrent les yeux et au bout de quelques minutes, ils découvrirent le bonheur d'entrer en contact avec leur magie. Ils se lièrent définitivement à elle et devinrent totalement des mages. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière, jamais plus ils ne pourraient redevenir des sorciers, leur magie était maintenant définitivement liée à eux et à la Magie. Maintenant que cela était fait, ils revinrent dans le monde réel, puis voulurent que leurs baguettes deviennent des bâtons de pouvoirs et là, leurs baguettes devinrent de magnifiques bâtons de pouvoir. Les trois amis ouvrirent les yeux et virent Salazar les regarder avec joie, ils étaient enfin à son niveau.

Salazar leur fit un clin d'œil, puis sortit sa baguette et la transforma en bâton de pouvoir. Le sien mesurait presque deux mètres de haut, il était en bois serpent tordu comme un serpent avec des rayures argentées. La base était en pointe tandis que le haut ressemblait à la tête d'un serpent qui tenait une énorme émeraude totalement ronde dans sa gueule grande ouverte. Godric fit un grand sourire à Salazar et regarda son bâton. Il était en acajou zébré d'or, mesurant près d'un mètre quatre vingt quinze. Il était parfaitement droit d'un diamètre égal de deux centimètres et se terminait par la tête d'un lion rugissant tenant dans la gueule un rubis parfaitement rond. Helga eut un grand sourire en voyant les couleurs des deux fondateurs, alors elle regarda son bâton et fut fière de son bâton. Il mesurait près d'un mètre soixante dix soit dix centimètres de plus qu'elle. Il était en bois Pau Amarello d'un jaune pur strié d'ébène, il avait une forme un peu torturé et se terminait par une tête de blaireau qui tenait dans sa gueule un diamant jaune sphérique à facette qui brillait au soleil. Enfin Rowena regarda le sien et vit un bâton d'un mètre soixante quinze parfaitement droit en ronce de noyer avec des inclusions de turquoise sur toute la longueur. La base du bâton était un bec fermé et il se terminait par une serre d'aigle qui tenait fermement un saphir sphérique.

A suivre


	3. Nom et plan

Nom et plan, chapitre 3

Maintenant les quatre amis étaient vraiment les fondateurs de Poudlard. Ils avaient leurs couleurs et leurs signes distinctifs, le lion pour Godric, le blaireau pour Helga, l'aigle pour Rowena et le serpent pour Salazar. Maintenant qu'ils étaient prêts, ils pouvaient commencer le travail pour concevoir et construire Poudlard. Avec un sourire, Salazar leur dit de se diriger vers le village moldu et surtout de bien montrer leurs bâtons. Les trois amis hochèrent la tête, puis tous les quatre transplanèrent afin de rejoindre le village et de là, le château. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent des sorciers qui s'amusaient à attaquer le village. Ils voulaient les faire fuir pour prendre le village et en faire un village de sorciers. Quand les villageois virent Salazar, Godric, Rowena et Helga, ils crurent que c'était des renforts pour les sorciers et c'est pour cela qu'ils furent stupéfait quand les nouveaux venus pointèrent leurs bâtons sur les sorciers et leurs lancèrent des doloris à pleine puissance.

Les sorciers se mirent à hurler de douleur en se tortillant dans tous les sens. Les moldus observèrent les deux groupes se battre. Salazar fit exploser sa magie, montrant son immense puissance, puis vaporisa les sorciers. Il n'en restait plus qu'un qui tremblait de terreur. Salazar s'approcha avec grâce de lui et lui dit :

-Sorcier ! Comment oses-tu traiter ainsi les enfants de la Magie ?

-Ce ne sont que des moldus, ils n'ont pas de magie, ils nous sont inférieurs, siffla le sorcier avec haine.

-C'est vous qui êtes inférieur, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de débiles profonds même pas foutus de voir ce qu'il y a devant vous. Vous n'êtes que des ingrats ! La Magie vous a donné la vie et vous osez lui cracher dessus. Vous me dégoûtez. Si la Magie ne m'en empêchait pas, je vous aurai tués depuis longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de faire cela, mais à ceux que vous avez torturé.

Salazar lança un stupéfix informulé sur le sorcier qui s'effondra sur le sol poussiéreux. Quand cela fut fait, Salazar se tourna vers les Moldus et leur dit :

-Salutations mes braves, je me nomme Salazar Serpentard et je vous présente mes compagnons, Helga Pouffsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor. Nous sommes des mages.

-Des… des mages ? s'exclama l'un des moldus qui zyeutait méchamment le sorcier.

-Oui. Nous sommes les serviteurs de notre mère la Magie que vous appelez Dieu, répondit calmement Salazar.

Les moldus les regardèrent avec respect puis l'un d'entre eux leur demanda :

-Crénom, entretant que facies vous lai ?

-A quelques lieux, il y a un endroit que nous désirions acheter afin de construire une école pour les mages, leur dit Godric avec un doux sourire.

-Lores dunne dumne tiens loge ? demanda un vieux moldu qui se demandait de quel endroit parlait les mages qui parlaient si bizarrement.

-Il y a une forêt, des montagnes et un lac, murmura délicatement Helga avec un doux sourire.

-Cest airets porseoirent a son seigneur ça bas en Castel.

Les quatre mages auraient pu avoir un peu de mal à comprendre ce que disait le paysan, mais grâce à l'aide non négligeable de la Magie, ils étaient capable de tenir une conversation avec lui et les siens. Les saluant tous, les quatre mages décidèrent de rejoindre le château fort ou plutôt la motte féodale qui se trouvait en haut de la colline là où se trouverait ensuite la grotte qui avait protégé Sirius durant la quatrième année d'Harry. Rowena observait avec fascination l'enceinte en bois qui entourait un donjon en bois aussi. Godric demanda :

-Mais les châteaux n'étaient pas en pierre ?

-Non, ce n'est pas véritablement un château, mais une motte castrale. Au début ils étaient en bois, mais ils ont commencé à évoluer vers le XIème siècle où les premiers châteaux forts vont faire leur apparition. Nous allons avoir un siècle d'avance sur les autres, car notre école sera en pierre, répondit Rowena.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on a autre chose à faire, dit Salazar.

Les trois mages furent d'accord avec leur ami, puis tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers le donjon. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant le « château ». Salazar s'avança un peu plus, puis cria :

-Ohé ! Du château !

Un garde apparut et demanda :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

-Je me nomme Salazar Serpentard, mes compagnons et moi-même souhaitons faire affaire avec votre seigneur.

-Êtes-vous des sorciers ?

-Non. Nous sommes des mages.

-Alors soyez les bienvenus.

La porte s'ouvrit et les quatre amis purent pénétrer dans le fort. Les moldus les regardèrent avec méfiance, mais Harry les mit dans sa poche en faisant pousser un massif de fleurs et fit jaillir de l'eau de la terre. Les trois autres étaient amusés par ce que leur ami faisait pour prouver leur appartenance aux mondes des mages. Les quatre mages allèrent dans le donjon et demandèrent une audience au seigneur des lieux. Quand ils furent arrivés là, ce fut Salazar qui parla, c'est lui qui était le plus rusé et le plus à même d'avoir ce dont ils avaient besoin. Le mage expliqua qu'ils avaient vu des terres un peu plus au sud avec une forêt, un lac et des montagnes et qu'ils voulaient les acquérir. Le seigneur avait besoin d'argent pour augmenter le pouvoir qui était le sien. Les terres que voulaient les mages étaient maudites, personne ne pouvait y aller sans en mourir ou sans voir des créatures monstrueuses. Il lui vendit donc sans aucun problème ces terres qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Salazar fit apparaître un tas d'or et le donna au seigneur. Puis les mages disparurent avec le titre de propriété. D'un coup, le seigneur sentit cette sensation malsaine disparaître et il sut qu'il avait fait la meilleure des choses.

De retour sur leurs terres, les quatre mages hurlèrent de joie, ils allaient pouvoir créer leur école. Ils s'assirent sur un cercle de pierres, puis discutèrent de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour créer Poudlard. Chacun expliqua ses techniques qu'ils avaient apprises et qui pouvaient aider à la construction de l'école. Godric pouvait multiplier un objet à l'infini sans limite de temps, Helga pouvait faire pousser une forêt qui leur permettrait d'avoir du bois en abondance sans mettre la forêt interdite en danger, Rowena connaissait un moyen pour transformer définitivement n'importe quelle matière en marbre.

-Pour les protections, je sais comment faire. De la magie runique dans un cercle de pouvoir et un pentacle inversé, dit Salazar en jouant avec sa barbichette.

Rowena le trouvait vraiment très séduisant ainsi alors qu'Helga fondait pour Godric et sa barbe drue. Le jeune homme ressemblait à un lion. Les deux mages étaient entourés par une aura de puissance qui montrait qu'ils n'étaient pas des enfants de chœurs et qu'ils ne se rendraient pas sans combattre. Les deux hommes regardaient discrètement les deux jeunes femmes du coin de l'œil et ce qu'ils voyaient les intéressaient bigrement. Godric voyait une belle jeune femme aux yeux de biche et aux doux cheveux bruns. La douceur et la tendresse ressortaient largement de l'aura dorée et brun foncé d'Helga. Salazar voyait lui une jeune femme svelte, élancée aux formes appétissantes, aux yeux chocolat perçants et remplis d'intelligence.

Cependant, ils durent se réveiller, car Poudlard ne se ferait pas tout seul. Serpentard eut l'idée de prendre la carte des maraudeurs et de concevoir le château en l'utilisant. Cependant, quand il sortit la carte et prononça la formule, rien n'apparut sur le parchemin. Il ne comprenait plus rien, jusqu'à ce que Rowena lui dise :

-C'est normal, les maraudeurs n'existent pas encore donc la carte n'existe pas encore.

-Zut, ça nous aurait permis d'éviter de devoir recréer le château, de devoir recréer les plans du château, on aurait eut qu'à reporter les plans sur le sol et construire et là, on est obligé de tout inventer.

-C'est vrai, mais au moins, on fera selon notre idée, répondit Godric.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, lui dit Helga avec un doux sourire.

-Bon, que doit-on faire alors ? demanda Serpentard.

-Les plans. On peut utiliser le parchemin de la carte des maraudeurs, et multiplier les feuillets puis dessiner les plans de tous les étages. Un feuillet par étage. Il faudrait aussi faire la liste des matériaux dont on aurait besoin, dit Rowena.

-Ok ! Alors on peut commencer. Godric, à toi l'honneur. Multiplie les feuillets ! soupira Serpentard.

Godric ferma les yeux, écarta les bras et le feuillet se multiplia au point où ils se retrouvèrent avec un véritable livre avec des centaines de feuilles de parchemin. Maintenant que cela était fait, Rowena se tourna vers Salazar et lui dit :

-Bon, maintenant à toi Salazar.

-Et pourquoi se serait moi ? demanda Salazar.

-Parce que c'est toi qui dessine le mieux, lui lança Godric.

-Mais, je…

-Il dessine bien ? demanda Helga.

-C'est le Michel Ange des Mages, se moqua gentiment Rowena.

-Mouis bon ! bougonna Salazar.

-On n'a pas que ça à faire, alors commençons, ordonna Rowena.

Salazar soupira lourdement, puis sortit de sa poche une boîte dans laquelle se trouvait des fusains et des mines de plomb. Il allait écrire un titre sur le livre quand il s'arrêta et dit aux trois autres :

-Poudlard est l'école phare des sorciers, mais nous sommes des mages. Alors comment allons-nous appeler notre école ?

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, s'exclama Godric.

-Poudlard est l'école de sorcellerie, murmura Rowena.

-Quand j'étais à Brocéliande, j'ai rencontré des Hauts Elfes, les derniers du monde, ils m'ont appris à me méfier des sorciers. Ils m'ont dit que je devais faire mon choix quand le temps de ce choix arriverait et que je serais là pour sauver la magie des bannis, murmura Helga.

-Oui et alors ? demanda Salazar.

-Alors ils m'ont aussi appris leur langue et je crois savoir le nom qu'on pourrait donner à notre école.

-Laquelle ? demanda Godric.

-Notre école va être le renouveau de la magie, l'aube d'une nouvelle ère. Or en Quenya, Aube se dit « Ara ». L'école de Magie Ara.

-J'adore, s'exclama Rowena.

-C'est un beau nom respectueux d'une ancienne culture proche de la nature et de la magie. Je suis d'accord avec Rowena, Helga, c'est un nom magnifique.

-Bon, alors nous allons pouvoir commencer à tracer les plans de l'école de magie Ara, conclue calmement Salazar.

Salazar écrivit sur la couverture du livre « Plan de l'école de Magie Ara ». Ensuite, il ouvrit le livre et commença à tracer les plans des sous-sols de l'école, avec l'aide des trois autres, il créa sur papier l'école Ara, ses sous-sols, sa Grande Salle, ses salles de classes, ses différentes tours et enfin, ses chambres secrètes, celle de Rowena, près de la Bibliothèque, celle d'Helga près de la classe de Botanique, celle de Godric près de la tour de Gryffondor et enfin celle de Salazar dans les cachots. Pour accéder à ces différentes chambres, il faudrait passer par l'accès connu de tous, les toilettes du deuxième étage, les toilettes qui seront connus sous le nom des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, les plans étaient terminés et pour les mages, ils étaient parfaits. Les quatre mages se redressèrent en poussant des gémissements de douleur. Godric lança :

-Si à vingt cinq ans on est dans cet état je n'imagine même pas dans quel état on sera quand on aura soixante dix ans.

-Ouais, c'est sûr, grimaça Salazar en s'étirant.

Les deux femmes ne s'étiraient pas, trop occupées à baver sur les deux hommes et leur corps de rêve à damner des saints. Si elles n'étaient pas retenues par la magie, elles se jetteraient sur eux comme des succubes sur des mâles innocents. Elles ne savaient pas pourquoi mais elles devaient rester vierges jusqu'au moment où la Magie leur donnerait l'ordre de se donner aux hommes faits pour elles. Se secouant, Rowena s'exclama :

-Bon, on ne va pas dormir ici que diable.

-C'est vrai, mais où aller ? demanda Helga.

-Eh bien, nous pourrions aller à Londres, répondit Godric.

-J'espère simplement que Londres n'est pas un repère de sorcier, grogna Salazar.

-C'est vrai, on ne doit pas croiser de sorciers, dit Rowena.

-Bon, allons quand même à Londres, décida Godric.

Les autres sorciers qui commençaient à fatiguer acceptèrent et tous les quatre transplanèrent pour se retrouver en plein milieu d'une place. Cependant, ils eurent de la chance, car il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Les quatre mages soupirèrent de soulagement, puis ils se dirigèrent vers une auberge appelée la Taverne de la Rose Blanche. Rowena grimaça devant l'aspect du vieux bâtiment en bois. Salazar regarda la taverne et lança :

-J'ai connu pire.

Il entra fièrement dans le bâtiment et siffla aux autres quand il vit l'intérieur :

-En fait, non, j'ai jamais connu pire.

Godric se mit à pouffer de rire en voyant la tête de son meilleur ami. Helga la plus diplomate se dirigea vers le tavernier et lui demanda quatre chambres. L'homme lui répondit qu'il ne restait plus qu'une chambre car il y avait une grande fête où le roi fêtait la paix créée entre l'Angleterre et les Vikings. Les quatre mages grimacèrent, mais acceptèrent la chambre. Ils montèrent à l'étage et découvrirent une pièce rongée par l'humidité et infestée par les parasites. Rowena lança un sort qui purifia la pièce, Helga chassa les parasites, Godric répara la pièce et Salazar agrandit la pièce tout en multipliant les lits. Les deux hommes laissèrent les deux femmes se préparer pour la nuit, puis ils se préparèrent pour se coucher. Peu de temps avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, Salazar lança un sort qui repousserait tous ceux qui auraient des intentions mauvaises envers eux.

A suivre


	4. Rituel et adoption

Rituel et adoption, chapitre 4

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les quatre mages payèrent leur chambre, puis repartirent afin de trouver de quoi construire leur école. Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans les rues de Londres, ils arrivèrent à une grande foire et là, Rowena tomba en extase devant le travail d'un tailleur de pierre. L'homme d'une vingtaine d'année montrait son travail et celui de ses ouvriers. Rowena se tourna vers ses trois amis et leur dit :

-Regardez ce que cet homme fait, c'est vraiment magnifique.

Les trois autres mages regardèrent les pierres taillées, puis Godric dit :

-C'est vrai, c'est magnifique. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir des pierres aussi droites, aussi rectilignes aussi parfaites. Salazar, je veux ces pierres. Elles seraient parfaites pour concevoir l'école d'Ara.

Salazar regarda avec attention les pierres faisant trembler les moldus, car son pouvoir était perceptible. Salazar toucha les pierres, puis dit :

-Le lion a raison. Votre œuvre est digne de notre but. Elles seront parfaites je sens le fluide de la Magie circuler dans les pierres. Vous avez un don, offert par la magie.

Le moldu le regarda avec curiosité et demanda :

-Qu'êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes des mages. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Dieu vous a donné un don.

Le moldu eut un grand sourire et dit :

-Ce que vous me dites me fait plaisir. Alors c'est vrai que Dieu vous l'appelez Magie ?

-Oui. Pour nous Mages, la Magie est créatrice de toute vie. Mais si pour nous elle est femme, pour vous elle est homme.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mages ?

-Nous voudrions construire une école pour Mages et il nous faut des pierres aussi parfaites que les vôtres.

-C'est un honneur que vous nous faites. Mais pourquoi ne pas utiliser la magie ?

-Parce que la Magie est un don et parce que vous faites des choses que les mages et les sorciers sont incapables de faire. Nous manipulons le pouvoir soit, mais nous ne pouvons tailler des pierres avec autant de dextérité que vous. Oh ! Cela me fait penser que nous aurions besoin aussi de sculpteur pour les statues et les gargouilles.

-ça doit être possible. Mais où se trouverait le chantier ?

-Dans les hautes plaines de Calédonie, répondit Rowena.

Là, le moldu eut l'air beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

-Mais, c'est le territoire des pictes. Ce sont des démons, personne ne voudra aller là-bas.

-Alors comment faire ? songea Rowena.

-C'est pourtant d'une simplicité enfantine, rétorqua Godric.

-Ah oui ?

-Bien sûr, les tailleurs de pierres travailleront ici et par la grâce de notre mère la Magie, les pierres et les statues terminées apparaitront à Ara.

-C'est une excellente idée, s'exclamèrent les trois autres mages.

-Bien, nous allons pouvoir discuter de la taille du bâtiment que vous voulez construire, dit le moldu.

-J'ai mieux.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, les plans, dit Helga avec un doux sourire.

Salazar montra les plans et l'homme bava sans aucun sur les plans magnifiques. Chaque plan montrait un étage différent, il y en avait plus de quatorze en comptant les différents sous-sols, une pièce à part et les tours. Cela allait être un travail incroyablement dur, mais avec la Magie cela allait être possible. Le moldu regarda les mages et leur dit :

-C'est d'accord.

-Merci.

Salazar sortit une bourse et dit :

-Voici deux cent livres, cela permettra d'engager les ouvriers dont vous aurez besoin et les pierres nécessaires à la construction.

-Je vais commencer immédiatement, il y a de nombreux ouvriers qui aimeraient travailler sur un tel ouvrage. Oh ! Comment puis-je garder contact avec vous ?

Le moldu sursauta quand il entendit la voix du mage lui dire dans sa tête :

-« Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir discuter sans être l'un en face de l'autre. »

-C'est une excellente idée. Merci. Je vous contacterai quand les pierres seront prêtes.

-Merci, maître tailleur, lui dit Salazar avec un grand sourire.

Les quatre mages saluèrent le tailleur puis reprirent leur marche dans la rue sans voir que les moldus les regardaient avec respect et admiration. Cependant alors qu'ils allaient quitter la rue, ils découvrirent face à eux une dizaine de sorciers qui les observaient avec haine et dégoût surtout quand leurs regards tombèrent sur les bâtons des mages, preuve de leur pouvoir et de leur appartenance à la caste des mages. Salazar souleva un sourcil et demanda avec mépris tandis que les moldus s'écartaient rapidement des deux groupes sentant qu'il risquait d'y avoir du grabuge :

-Que voulez-vous, sorciers ?

Les moldus discutèrent entre eux et certains apprécièrent le mépris dans la voix du mage.

-Nous sommes des mages comme vous, s'indigna l'un des sorciers imbus de lui-même et intolérant.

-Vous, des mages ? répéta un moldu interloqué.

Salazar s'esclaffa bruyamment et lança :

-Vous, des mages ? Vous n'avez aucun respect envers la Magie et la nature. Pour vous, tous ceux qui sont différents de vous ne méritent que votre mépris et votre haine. Vous les traitez comme des inférieurs alors qu'ils sont cent fois plus puissants que vous. Vous êtes pathétiques et méprisables.

Rowena tout à fait d'accord avec son meilleur ami leur dit :

-Si vous ne changez pas, vous serez détruits par un mage rendu noir par votre folie.

-Nous n'avons que faire des paroles d'une donzelle, cracha l'un des sorciers méprisant qui lança en la regardant avec haine : Nous sommes des mages plus puissants que vous autres pouilleux.

-Alors si vous êtes des mages, vous pouvez supporter la puissance des mages, susurra Godric avec un sourire satanique.

-Aucun problème, renifla froidement le sorcier.

Les quatre mages se regardèrent, pointèrent leurs bâtons vers les sorciers et lancèrent des experlliarmus informulés. Les sorciers sentirent une poussée terrible les projeter dans la tamise, cent mètres plus bas devant des moldus hilares qui n'avaient jamais vu de sorciers volant. L'un d'entre eux s'esclaffa :

-Tudieu, jo gaimante issi d'estre appressé. Des advineors facer losturgnes, jo avois ja esgardé iceo.

Alors que la foule se rapprocha, tous virent les sorciers sortir de l'eau boueuse. Les sorciers voyant les moldus rire de leur déconvenue, sortirent leur baguette et lancèrent des sorts vers les passants, cependant les rayons lumineux s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres des moldus puis firent demi-tour et frappèrent les sorciers avec une violence terrible. Godric qui avait bloqué les sorts siffla fou de rage :

-Vous êtes méprisables. Vous attaquez des gens qui ne peuvent se défendre face à la magie. C'est… C'est… il n'y a pas de mot pour vous nommer. Vous êtes des monstres. Rowena, Helga, Salazar. Ils doivent être punis et faire que tous les sorciers sachent ce qu'il se passe quand on s'attaque à des gens sans défense.

Les trois mages se regardèrent, puis en même temps répondirent :

-Tu as tout à fait raison. Nous sommes d'accord.

La puissance que dégageaient les quatre mages était telle que même les moldus la ressentaient. Si les quatre mages étaient unis face aux sorciers, ce fut le doux Godric qui lança le rituel. Il lança un regard terrible vers les sorciers puis s'écria en levant les bras vers le ciel comme une supplique :

-Je t'appelle Ô Phénix maître du temps et gardien des Portes du Royaume du Sud ! Je t'appelle Ô Dragon maître de la sagesse et gardien des Portes du Royaume de l'Est ! Je t'appelle Ô Licorne maîtresse de la générosité et gardienne des Portes du Royaume du Nord ! Je t'appelle Ô Griffon maître du courage et gardien des Portes du Royaume de l'Ouest !

Tous observaient le mage se demandant ce qui allait se passer, mais rien n'arriva. Cependant, Godric avait toujours les bras levés vers le ciel. Les sorciers regardèrent avec mépris les mages et se moquèrent d'eux.

-Et ça se fait appeler Mages !

-Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables ! lança Salazar en les regardant avec condescendance.

Godric ferma un instant les yeux, puis commença la deuxième partie du rituel :

-Ô esprit millénaire, Ô esprit du temps, Ô esprit de sagesse, Ô esprit de générosité, Ô esprit de courage ! Je vous dis, je vous demande, je vous conjure, je vous supplie ! Lisez, écoutez, sentez, parlez ! Réfléchissez, observez, délibérez, jugez ! Condamnez !

Dans un silence assourdissant, une bourrasque d'une violence inouïe se leva brusquement et n'importuna que les sorciers. Une voix calme s'exclama :

-Tu as dis ? J'ai lu et j'ai réfléchi !

Une voix sage lança :

-Tu as demandé ? J'ai écouté, j'ai observé !

Une voix douce continua :

-Tu as conjuré ? J'ai senti et j'ai délibéré !

Une voix chaude reprit :

-Tu as supplié ? J'ai parlé et j'ai jugé !

Les quatre voix conclurent :

-Nous condamnons ! Malheur éternel sur les maudits ! Quand mille ans seront passés, d'un combat de titan créera un nouveau monde où les anciennes pratiques seront remises à jours et humains enfin grandiront.

Les sorciers étaient fous de rage. Ils allaient s'insurger quand les voix reprirent :

-Vous, êtres maudits ! Vous êtes condamnés à voir votre pouvoir disparaître ! Seul le sacrifice ultime pour une noble cause ou pour servir la Magie pourra briser ce cercle maudit. Tel est notre jugement. Quant à vous maudits ! Soyez soumis au jugement implacable du feu par des mains innocentes.

Les sorciers allaient parler quand un petit garçon descendit la grand' rue avec un tonnelet rempli d'huile de bœuf. L'enfant trébucha soudainement et le tonnelet tomba sur le sol. Sous l'impact, le tonnelet explosa et l'huile éclaboussa les sorciers. Alors que ces derniers allaient hurler de rage, un éclair survint de nulle part et toucha l'huile qui s'enflamma avec violence, immolant les sorciers. Leurs hurlements d'agonie résonnèrent dans tout le quartier faisant grimacer tous ceux qui étaient présents, puis au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y eut plus un bruit. Tout ce qu'il restait des sorciers était une noire fumée intense, mais rapidement un coup de vent chassa la fumée dévoilant un trésor. En effet, il y avait un enfant d'à peine quatre ans aussi roux qu'un renard qui tenait un petit chat dans ses bras. Tous l'observaient avec stupeur, le feu ne lui avait rien fait, preuve qu'il n'était pas un sorcier ou alors qu'il était totalement innocent. Le petit garçon tremblait de peur, ses parents venaient de s'éteindre. Rowena s'approcha de l'enfant et lui demanda gentiment :

-Bonjour mon enfant. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je… Je m'appelle monstruosité. C'est comme cela que mon papa et ma maman m'appelait.

Les mages et les moldus étaient horrifiés par ce que venait de dire l'enfant. Salazar s'agenouilla devant lui et lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas un beau nom pour un beau petit garçon. Cela te dirait d'avoir un papa et une maman qui t'aimeraient ?

-C'est quoi aimeraient ? demanda l'enfant.

-C'est le plus beau des sentiments, murmura Helga avec douceur.

-Alors la petite voix avait raison ? Mon papa et ma maman étaient pas gentils ?

-Oui, ils étaient très méchants. De plus, la voix que tu as entendue ne ment jamais. Elle est notre mère à tous. Si les humains sans pouvoir magique l'appellent Dieu, nous l'appelons Magie, murmura Salazar. Il répétait toujours cela afin que les moldus se rendent compte que les mages avaient les mêmes croyances qu'eux.

Les moldus présents comprirent que les sorciers étaient des hérétiques qu'ils devaient être hors d'état de nuire. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait le cas de l'enfant. Il était un futur mage. Un couple d'aubergistes aurait bien voulu l'adopter, mais comment élever un mage :

-Avec amour, répondit Godric.

Le couple sursauta violemment en se rendant compte que grâce à la Magie, les mages pouvaient écouter leurs pensées. Helga leur dit avec un doux sourire :

-La magie vous a choisis afin de l'élever au mieux.

L'homme et la femme qui ne pouvaient avoir d'enfant se jetèrent sur l'enfant et le serrèrent contre eux. Le petit garçon sentit une chaleur intense et bénéfique l'entourer et le réconforter. Il aimait cela et son chaton aussi. La femme embrassa le petit garçon de même que l'homme. Quand les deux adultes le relâchèrent, la magie avait fait son œuvre. De roux, l'enfant était devenu blond comme les blés. Salazar demanda à l'homme :

-Comment vous nommez-vous ?

-Je me nomme Godfrit Malefoy, j'ai fait partie de l'armée d'Olaf Trygvasson. Et quand l'armée saxonne a perdu à la bataille de Maldon, j'ai décidé de m'installer ici. J'ai rencontré ma douce Yseult et je l'ai épousée. Malheureusement, depuis la bataille, je ne peux plus faire d'enfant à mon épouse, mais je peux l'honorer. Ce sera pour nous l'enfant que nous ne pourrons jamais avoir. En tant que père, je souhaite lui donner un nom digne, mon fils s'appellera dorénavant Edmond.

-C'est un nom magnifique, murmura Helga.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé mon prénom ? demanda Godfrit à Salazar.

-Parce que vous ressemblez à un homme que j'avais connu il y a quelques années.

-Oh ! D'accord. Il se fait tard, notre fils doit aller se coucher, murmura Godfrit.

-Tu viens mon poussin ? murmura doucement Yseult en tendant la main vers son nouveau fils.

L'enfant attrapa la main de sa mère et suivit ses nouveaux parents vers sa nouvelle maison, une auberge, « le relais de la Licorne ». Les quatre mages étaient heureux pour l'enfant, il allait avoir une belle vie maintenant. Les moldus se mirent à prier Dieu, le remerciant pour ce miracle et pour avoir envoyé des mages les sauver des suppôts de Satan, ces sales sorciers.

A suivre


	5. Miracles et fondations

Miracles et fondations, chapitre 5

Les quatre mages saluèrent la foule, puis transplanèrent afin de rejoindre les terres d'Ara pour créer la partie la plus importante du château, les fondations magiques. Ces dernières étaient la base d'un bâtiment, en effet, si les sorciers créaient un bâtiment à la moldu, puis ensuite l'entourait de sort, les mages concevaient d'abord les fondations magiques qui permettaient une protection totale du bâtiment et ensuite la véritable construction pouvait commencer. Mais les fondations devaient être installées le plus profondément possible et surtout être parfaitement protégées contre la méchanceté des sorciers. Les quatre mages observèrent avec attention les lieux où bientôt serait construite leur école. C'est là qu'ils virent qu'à l'endroit où se trouverait bientôt l'école, se dressait une immense falaise en granite. Ils avaient l'endroit parfait pour créer les fondations magiques.

Les quatre mages se postèrent devant le mur rocheux de la falaise puis posèrent les mains sur la roche dure et lancèrent leur magie. Ils créèrent ainsi petit à petit un tunnel qui s'enfonçait inlassablement et quasiment perpendiculairement dans les profondeurs de la roche. Quand le tunnel qui tournait sur lui-même comme un escalier atteignit trente mètres de profondeur, les mages l'arrêtèrent et commencèrent à façonner les marches une à une jusqu'à la sortie. C'était un travail long et épuisant. Quand ils arrivèrent à la surface, les quatre mages s'écroulèrent sur le sol, ils n'en pouvaient plus et avaient à peine la force pour se relever. Pourtant Rowena dit :

-Allez ! Il faut qu'on continue, on a beaucoup de choses à faire.

Godric lança :

-J'ai faim ! Et j'ai soif ! Et puis je suis fatigué et j'en ai marre de faire des marches, et j'ai les mains en miettes !

Salazar gémit pitoyablement :

-Aie pitié de nous Rowy !

Alors que Rowena allait s'insurger sur la paresse de ses amis, le surnom que venait de lui donner Salazar lui arriva aux oreilles et elle l'apprécia beaucoup comme le montra la rougeur qui s'attardait sur ses joues. Godric et Helga eurent un grand sourire quand ils virent la jeune femme s'empourprer. Rowena bougonna un peu, puis dit :

-Bon d'accord. On va aller manger quelque chose et se reposer. Qui veut quoi ?

-Rowena tu n'aurais quand même pas oublié la règle première de la transformation, dit Helga.

-Oh ! C'est vrai. Il est impossible de conjurer de la nourriture par la magie.

-Mais j'ai faim moi. Mon royaume pour un steak-frites, lança Godric.

-On peut toujours rêver, grogna Salazar.

-Et si on allait voir les paysans du coin ? s'exclama Helga.

-Vous croyez avoir la force de transplaner dans un village quelconque loin de toute civilisation ? demanda Salazar.

Les trois autres mages soupirèrent en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas le faire. Salazar resta encore cinq minutes étalé sur le sol, puis se leva et dit :

-Laissez-moi faire !

Le mage qui connaissait parfaitement ses limites transplana rapidement et se retrouva près d'un petit village plein de moldu appelé Godric Hollow. Il entra le village avec son bâton de pouvoir bien en évidence. Un prêtre le vit et hurla empli de terreur :

-Un sorcier !

Salazar souleva un sourcil et lui demanda quand le prêtre cessa de hurler :

-Savez-vous quelle est la différence entre un sorcier et un mage ?

-Heu… non, c'est quoi ?

-Les sorciers représentent le mal et ne désirent que votre asservissement et votre destruction. Ils portent une baguette en bois dans leur main. Les mages eux sont au service de Dieu bien que nous l'appelons magie. Notre but est l'équilibre et nous portons un bâton de pouvoir.

Le jeune mage lui expliqua tout en détail les différences fondamentales entre les sorciers et les mages. Le prêtre était outré quand il apprit que les sorciers voyaient Dieu ou la magie, comme s'obstinaient à l'appeler les mages, qu'une simple force sans raisonnement. Il dit à Salazar :

-Je vais écrire ce que vous m'avez dit afin que tout le monde sache faire la différence entre les mages et les sorciers.

-Vous feriez cela ? demanda doucement Salazar.

-Oui, répondit fermement de prêtre.

-Puissiez-vous être béni pour cela, murmura Salazar qui voyait que le travail des mages ne serait jamais oublié.

L'homme d'église rougit légèrement puis demanda à Salazar :

-Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?

-Je suis venu ici afin de trouver de la nourriture. J'ai de quoi payer.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'argent, mais d'un mage.

-Comment cela ?

-Un sorcier a lancé une malédiction sur notre village afin de nous forcer à quitter les lieux. Maintenant, il n'y a plus d'eau ni de nourriture.

-Où a-t-il lancé le sort ?

Le prêtre l'emmena vers l'église et lui dit en montrant le bâtiment saint :

-Là !

Salazar observa l'église puis se tourna vers le prêtre et lui dit :

-Chaque pierre, chaque morceau de verre est maudit.

-Comment faire ?

-Je crains qu'il ne faille brûler l'église et en construire un autre.

-Non !

-Si. Mais je sais quoi faire. Ce soir, c'est le solstice d'été. Vous allez demander à vos ouailles de venir et vous allez tous allumer le bûcher qui détruira le mal. Ensuite, nous L'implorons de la reconstruire.

-Merci.

L'homme fila rejoindre ses paroissiens tandis que Salazar avait une grande discussion avec la Magie qui accepta d'aider les moldus à recréer leur église afin qu'ils croient toujours en elle, même s'ils s'obstinaient à l'appeler Dieu. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, le mage ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que tous les moldus étaient là avec des torches, prêts à faire embraser le bâtiment. Salazar se releva en grimaçant et en utilisant son bâton comme appui. Ensuite, il leur dit :

-C'est l'heure.

Tous allumèrent les torches et les jetèrent dans le bâtiment. L'église s'enflamma instantanément et plus les torches étaient jetées, plus il grossissait. Quand le dernier habitant eut jeté sa torche, une boule de feu embrasa toute l'église puis tout disparu. Il ne restait rien, ni ruine ni aucune preuve qu'une église ait été construite à cet endroit. Salazar se mit à genoux et ferma les yeux sans voir qu'il était suivi par tout le monde. Il supplia la magie de construire une église, un endroit sacré où le mal n'aurait aucune prise. Pour sceller le sort, Salazar fit couler son sang suivi par les moldus. Cet apport impressionnant de sang donné volontairement rendit les fondations et le bâtiment plus solides et surtout éternelles. Les sorciers ne pourraient jamais mettre la main dessus. Alors que la nuit était totalement noire, sans lune ni étoile, une lumière éclatante apparut de nulle part éblouissant tout le monde. Quand ils purent regarder sans crainte, ils virent une église magnifique avec de grandes colonnes en marbre blanc, la pierre ressemblait à de la dentelle et sur la façade, il y avait une magnifique rosace qui apportait un faisceau multicolore dans le transept et la nef. Là où les moldus voyaient un miracle, Salazar voyait une cathédrale dans le pur style gothique flamboyant. Une véritable merveille d'ailleurs. Le prêtre et ses paroissiens pleurèrent de bonheur et de joie en voyant cela. Voulant remercier le mage, ils l'invitèrent à diner, mais le mage leur dit :

-Ce serait pour moi un honneur, mais mes amis m'attendent et doivent avoir faim et surtout s'inquiéter pour moi.

-Alors nous allons vous donner de quoi manger. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose, mais c'est avec un immense plaisir que nous vous l'offrons.

Tous les moldus quittèrent la place de l'église et rentrèrent chez eux pour rapporter de quoi manger mais ils ne ramenèrent qu'une poignée de blé, quelques cerises, une pomme, une noix, une noisette et une poire. Salazar sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues en voyant le peu qu'ils avaient et qu'ils étaient prêts à lui donner. Salazar haït encore plus les sorciers pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Le mage prit la poignée de blé, murmura une prière à la Magie, puis souffla sur son poing et jeta les grains en l'air. La nuit était noire et les moldus n'avaient pas vu ce que le mage avait fait, ni ce qu'il était arrivé. Ensuite, Salazar fit la même chose avec la noix et la noisette, puis il coupa la poire ainsi que la pomme et retira les pépins. Ensuite, il souffla de nouveau sur les pépins et les jeta de nouveau en l'air et il fit la même chose avec les noyaux de cerises. Il avait un grand sourire et murmura :

-Demain quand le soleil se lèvera, alors la malédiction sera brisée.

-Merci, Mage.

-Mage, mage. J'ai trouvé ça dans mon grenier, s'exclama une vieille femme.

Salazar se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle lui donnait une corne de chèvre et lui dit :

-Cette corne est dans ma famille depuis des générations. D'après la légende, ce serait une corne d'abondance, mais elle ne fonctionne pas ou plutôt, elle ne fonctionne plus. Cela fait des centaines d'années qu'elle ne fonctionne plus alors je vous la donne, car en tant que Mage, vous pourrez peut-être la réparer.

-Je vous remercie, je vous remercie énormément. Mais je vais devoir vous laisser, mes amis m'attendent.

-Au revoir mage et merci encore.

Salazar salua tout le village et disparut pour rejoindre ses amis. Il disparut au moment même où le soleil se leva et montra à tous les villageois les miracles. Là où il n'y avait rien qu'une terre désolée se trouvait maintenant d'immenses champs de blé, il y avait aussi des vergers plein de pommiers, de poiriers et de cerisiers remplis de cerises rouges et juteuses. Ils savaient maintenant qu'ils ne risquaient plus de mourir de faim maintenant. Ils décidèrent de faire une grande fête afin de remercier la Magie et les mages.

Loin de là, Salazar rejoignit ses amis et on ne peut pas dire que Rowena l'accueillit joyeusement. En fait, elle lui colla un claque monstrueuse. Salazar se tint la joue, puis rugit en fourchelangue :

_-Non, mais ça va pas la tête ? Ça t'arrive souvent ? _

-Salazar arrête de parler en fourchelangue, on ne sait jamais quand tu nous insulte ! grogna Rowena.

_-Oh que c'est dommage_, susurra Salazar avec un sourire hypocrite.

Godric se pencha vers Helga et lui dit :

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait un vieux couple ?

-C'est vrai. Mais j'ai toujours su qu'Harry Potter ne pourrait qu'allait avec Hermione Granger, elle était la seule qui a l'intelligence et la force de caractère pour le garder sur le droit chemin. Ginny Weasley n'aurait jamais pu le contrôler, en fait, elle l'aurait enfoncé.

-Tu as raison. Bon, suivons Ha… Salazar. Ça fait vraiment bizarre, on se lève, on est étudiant moyen et le soir on se couche et on est un des fondateurs de notre école, murmura Godric.

-C'est vrai. Tu as raison, c'est une sensation très étrange, rétorqua Helga.

Les deux amis rejoignirent les deux autres qui continuaient à se disputer. Rowena était verte de jalousie, il faut dire que sur la tunique de Salazar flottait un parfum de femme. La jeune femme avait envie de retrouver cette femme et de la trucider pour avoir osé toucher son homme. Avant que la jeune femme se jette sur Salazar pour le démolir, le jeune homme sortit le présent de la vieille femme. Rowena cessa nette de parler et s'exclama :

-C'est une corne d'abondance !

-Oui, j'ai aidé un village contre une malédiction lancé par un sorcier qui voulait chasser les moldus pour que les sorciers s'installent dans le village. Une vieille femme m'a donné cette corne d'abondance pour me remercier d'avoir levé la malédiction avec l'aide de la Magie.

-Bon, je te pardonne. Mais seulement pour cette fois, bougonna Rowena en rougissant.

Salazar la regarda avec curiosité. Il l'aimait, mais il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque et jamais il n'oserait utiliser la légimencie sur elle, alors il cacha ses sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de la réciprocité de leurs sentiments. Se secouant mentalement, il dit à ses amis :

-Bon, j'ai faim. Et si on libérait la corne du sort qu'on a dû lui lancer.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, s'exclama Godric aussi affamé que son meilleur ami.

Les quatre mages entourèrent la corne d'abondance, puis lancèrent leur magie et brisèrent le sort qu'un sorcier avait lancé sur la corne afin d'empêcher la corne d'apporter ses bienfaits. Le blocage levé, tous ressentirent la puissance de l'item. Salazar toucha la corne et demanda :

-Je veux un poulet.

Tous virent soudain un poulet bien vivant sortir de la corne et se mettre à courir. La pauvre bête n'eut même pas le temps de caqueter que Godric s'était jeté sur le pauvre volatile et lui avait tranché la tête et était en train de le plumer. Rowena regarda avec stupéfaction le jeune homme et s'exclama :

-Pauvre bête. Tu aurais pu être plus délicat merde !

-Hey ! J'ai faim ! Je crève de faim alors soit c'est le poulet qui passe à la casserole soit l'un de nous, alors choisit, lança Godric en faisant taire Rowena.

-Godric, je ne te savais pas anthropophage, lança Salazar qui avait fait un bon feu pour faire cuire la volaille placée sur une broche.

Godric bougonna pour la forme et regarda avec amour ce poulet cuire tranquillement. Il avait tellement faim qu'il s'écria :

-Mère ! J'ai faim !

Devant les trois autres mages amusés le poulet fut parfaitement cuit dans un plat avec des carottes, des pommes de terre et des haricots verts. Les quatre mages remercièrent la Magie puis se jetèrent sur le plat et dévorèrent la pauvre volaille. Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, ils se séparèrent afin de se laver dans le lac et ensuite de se coucher. Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent en pleine forme et utilisèrent de nouveau la corne d'abondance pour prendre des fruits pour le petit déjeuné. Quand ils eurent bien mangé, ils redescendirent sous la falaise et reprirent le travail. Ils firent une salle immense qui englobait le lac, la falaise et le parc afin de protéger toute l'école ainsi que la Chambre des Secrets. La pièce faisait une surface de deux hectares. Il avait fallut une semaine aux mages pour faire cette salle. Quand cela fut fait, ils retournèrent à Londres afin d'acheter des outils pour faire ce dont ils auraient besoin pour continuer leurs œuvres. Arriver dans la ville, Godric découvrit une statuette représentant un dragon endormi. Ils l'achetèrent aussitôt, avec des burins et des marteaux. Leurs emplettes faites, ils retournèrent à Ara afin de continuer leur travail. La première chose qu'ils firent, fut de graver dans le sol un ensemble de pentacle et de runes qui avaient une trentaine de mètres de diamètre, puis avant de le fermer, ils placèrent la statuette dans le premier pentacle, enfin ils refermèrent les figures.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient terminé le plus important, ils gravèrent sur les murs le règlement intérieur ainsi que des runes de protection, d'attaque et de défense au cas où des sorciers voudraient venir dans cette salle. Ceci fait, ils se mirent chacun dans une pointe du pentacle et commencèrent le rituel :

-Terre, terre ! Exauce notre prière !

Air, air ! Ecoute notre supplique !

Feu, feu ! Entend notre demande !

Eau, eau ! Accorde notre souhait !

Ils changèrent de pointe dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis reprirent :

-Terre, air, feu, eau, je demande la solidité !

Terre, air, feu, eau, je demande la sécurité !

Terre, air, feu, eau, je souhaite le respect !

Terre, air, feu, eau, je souhaite l'amitié !

Terre, air, feu, eau, je donne l'amour !

Terre, air, feu, eau, pour tout cela mon sang coulera liant éternellement tous les éléments.

Les quatre mages s'écorchèrent la paume de la main et firent couler leur sang sur la statuette du dragon. Cette dernière s'agrandit jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un magyar à pointes adulte. Il ouvrit les yeux et les darda d'un regard intense.

-Vous m'avez créé ! Que voulez-vous ?

-La transmission de la connaissance et de la protection, dit Rowena.

-L'amitié, la loyauté et la protection, renchérit Helga.

-Le courage, la valeur et la protection, continua Godric.

-La ruse, l'ambition et la protection conclue Salazar.

Le dragon rugit et les mages virent une partie des runes s'illuminer preuve qu'elles étaient prêtes à protéger la future école. Le dragon demanda de nouveau :

-Que voulez-vous !

-Protection pour les enfants, indépendance de ces lieux, tolérance et ouverture d'esprit, dit Salazar.

-Accueil des exilés si chassés par les sorciers, tolèrent les sorciers jusqu'au retour des mages mais à ce moment là, chasse-les et que jamais plus les sorciers puissent mettre un pied dans Ara, ordonna Godric.

-J'écoute et j'obéi !

-Que la liberté soit la règle, liberté d'esprit, d'opinion, de parole, de mouvement sauf pour les sorciers. Que celui qui impose par la violence, que celui qui veut l'esclavage, que celui-là soit à jamais banni d'Ara et de ses terres.

-J'écoute et j'obéis.

Maintenant, c'était toutes les inscriptions qui étaient lumineuses, la magie était palpable prouvant que le rituel avait fonctionné. Le dragon étira ses ailes, puis s'endormit prêt à obéir aux ordres qu'on lui avait donné. Les quatre mages fatigués mais fiers d'eux s'étirèrent, puis quittèrent le pentacle après l'avoir refermé afin que nul sauf eux puisse parler au dragon. Ensuite, ils mirent en place les protections pour empêcher les sorciers d'entrer dans cette pièce, les mages les installaient de la dernière à la première. La dernière protection qui empêchait de voir le pentacle était un mur qu'on ne pouvait ouvrit qu'en parlant la langue des griffons, cette protection fut mise par Godric. Ensuite, sur presque cent mètres, Rowena mit en place un piège machiavélique qui entrainait la mort de ceux qui utilisaient la magie pour y pénétrer et qui utilisait les techniques moldus. La seule façon de traverser le piège était de parler avec son cœur et son âme à la magie pour qu'elle permette à la personne de traverser. Après cela, à la base de l'escalier, Helga dressa un mur recouvert d'une plante qui ne vivait que dans l'obscurité et sécrétait un poison des plus mortels pour les sorciers et les humains. Après avoir grimpé les escaliers, Salazar fit en sorte que les trente dernières marches près de la plante soient escamotables, ainsi la personne marchant dessus était sûre de percuter la plante et de mourir. Ensuite, chaque marche jusqu'au seuil déclenchait un piège différent, fléchettes empoisonnées, des pics acérés sortant du plafond, des lames traversant les murs et coupant tout ce qu'il y avait à leur porter et enfin certaines disparaissaient et faisait tomber le sorcier ou l'humain dans un gouffre dans lequel se trouvait de la lave en fusion. C'était quand même bien la magie.

Les trois mages observèrent Salazar avec stupéfaction, ils ne pensaient pas que le jeune homme pouvait avoir une imagination aussi malsaine. Mais bon, ils avaient la dernière barrière à mettre. Ils créèrent une porte en pierre, ils y incrustèrent une serrure elle-même au fond de la gueule d'un lion. La clé était en fait un pendentif composé de trois cercles unis dans un triangle. Quand Salazar verrouilla la porte, il sépara la clé, garda un morceau et donna les autres à Rowena, Helga et Godric. Maintenant que les fondations magiques étaient terminées, ils allaient pouvoir commencer la construction à proprement dite de l'école…

A suivre


	6. Que justice soit faite

Que justice soit faite, chapitre 6

Le temps était passé extrêmement vite et les fondateurs étaient fiers de voir le château enfin terminé. Les moldus avaient travaillé dur pour faire cette magnifique école. Les statues à l'intérieur étaient faites et ensorcelées afin de passer pour pénétrer dans les pièces cachées derrière. Dans la chambre commune des fondateurs, appelée la Chambre des Secrets, les fondateurs avaient installé un modèle réduit des fondations magiques, tout ce qui était gravé sur le modèle réduit, apparaissait immédiatement dans l'original, ainsi, les fondateurs pouvaient rajouter des règles que les directeurs devaient obligatoirement suivre. En plus des statues, il y avait des peintures qui montraient l'époque de la construction. Ces peintures montraient bien l'époque de la construction de l'école. D'ailleurs, Rowena avait eu l'idée d'ordonner aux futurs directeurs de contacter les moldus afin qu'ils fassent régulièrement des tableaux qui représenteraient les époques que traverserait l'école. Afin que l'école ne perde pas d'argent, les fondateurs installèrent la corne d'abondance dans une statue qui représentait un pélican qui avait le bec ouvert et dont la poche se remplissait de nourriture dés qu'on le lui demandait. Pour les fondateurs, il ne manquait qu'une seule chose, le magnifique plafond de la Grande Salle.

Les fondateurs entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et se concentrèrent pour terminer définitivement l'école. Les quatre mages déployèrent leur pouvoir en s'appuyant sur les milliers de runes qui se trouvaient gravées sur chaque pierre du château. Une brume se créa entre les quatre jeunes hommes puis il s'éleva et s'étira sur toute la surface du plafond. La brume se mit à scintiller quelques minutes et un ciel d'été apparut, magnifique et en parfaite inéquation avec le temps à l'extérieur. Il y avait une pluie froide qui prouvait que l'hiver était proche. Les quatre fondateurs se tirent la main, puis murmurèrent :

-Que la Magie ici présente en les pierres environnantes soient rattachées.

Que le sort ici lancé à jamais soit présenté.

Que pour toujours et à jamais toute magie créée soit liée aux dragons endormis.

Qu'ils donnent vie au château afin que les enfants qui seront bientôt présents soient protégés.

Une magie puissante entoura les quatre mages et lia la magie aux Dragons qui se retournèrent en baillant. Tous les quatre sentaient la magie se réveiller et les salua avec une sensation de joie. Enfin, l'école d'Ara venait de se réveiller.

Godric poussa un cri de joie, vite suivi par les trois autres. Salazar prit Rowena dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. La jeune femme devint toute rouge dans ses bras tandis que Godric et Salazar pouffaient de rire en regardant le couple. Soudain, Salazar s'écarta en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait et qui il venait d'embrasser. Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais Rowena sentant que son homme allait prendre ses jambes à son cou, le prit par le col, le rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa. Les deux autres mages la regardèrent faire avec stupéfaction, ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle oserait cela, en fait, ils pensaient que ce serait Salazar qui le ferait. Quand la main de Rowena descendit largement sous le plexus de Salazar, Godric se mit à siffler et fit violemment sursauter Rowena qui s'écarta de Salazar qui avait un grand sourire béat. Helga pouffa de rire en voyant le sourire particulièrement niais de son ami. Godric regarda Rowena et susurra :

-Hé bien, je ne te savais pas comme cela Rowy.

-Va séduire Helga et laisse-moi lorgner sur Sal, siffla la jeune femme.

Rowena vit avec amusement les pommettes de son ami s'empourprer et surtout, elle le vit zyeuter vers Helga pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce que venait de dire Rowena. La jeune femme eut un sourire satanique, puis hurla, faisant sursauter tout le monde :

-Tu entends ! Laisse-moi et va draguer Helga.

Helga se tourna vers Godric et en voyant son visage écarlate, elle comprit que les sentiments qu'elle avait envers lui étaient réciproques. Cependant, elle comprit que Godric était aussi timide que Salazar et qu'il allait tenter de s'enfuir. Alors elle décida d'imiter Rowena. Elle s'approcha de lui avec l'allure d'un fauve en chasse. Godric la regardait avec stupéfaction, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait et elle lui faisait peur. Soudain, Rowena s'écria !

-Mais c'est bien sûr. Je sais pourquoi nous avons fait cela. Nous devons clore les différents rituels que nous avons faits depuis le début de cette aventure.

-Mais comment ? demanda Godric.

-En couchant ensemble, dit Rowena.

Les trois autres la regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Puis Helga lança un coup d'œil vers Godric et se mit à rougir violemment. A force de crapahuter dans ce monde moyenâgeux, Salazar avait appris que les femmes qui perdaient leur virginité avant le mariage, étaient vues comme des prostituées. Salazar se mit donc à genoux devant Rowena et déclama :

-Hermione Jane Granger, connu ici sous le nom de Rowena Serdaigle, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Rowena devint écarlate, puis répondit comme dans un rêve :

-Oui. Moi, Hermione Jane Granger connut en cette époque sous le nom de Rowena Serdaigle, te prend pour époux Harry James Potter connut ici sous le nom de Salazar Serpentard.

La Magie accepta et un anneau de lumière apparut autour des annulaires des deux jeunes gens preuve de leur union. Voyant cela, Godric décida d'imiter son ami et s'agenouilla devant Helga puis dit :

-Hannah Abbott, connu ici sous le nom d'Helga Poufsouffle, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Helga eut un doux sourire, enfin elle avait l'homme qu'elle voulait et lui dit :

-Oui. Moi Hannah Abbot connut en cette époque sous le nom d'Helga Poufsouffle, te prend pour époux Neville Londubas connut ici sous le nom de Godric Gryffondor.

Pour eux aussi, l'anneau apparut prouvant leur union. Helga murmura :

-Et maintenant que fait-on ?

-Nous allons devoir faire l'amour. Dans la chambre commune des fondateurs, devant le deuxième dragon, répondit Rowena.

Helga devint cramoisie de même que Godric et Salazar. Ils pensaient pouvoir faire la chose dans l'intimité d'une chambre et non devant leurs meilleurs amis. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Godric prit la main d'Helga et l'emmena vers la Chambre des Secrets. Il fut vite suivi par Salazar et Rowena. Les quatre amis pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, puis Salazar et Godric décidèrent de laisser leurs instincts prendre le dessus. Ils déshabillèrent leurs femmes. Ces dernières ne ressentaient que l'amour de leurs époux. En quelques minutes de bonheur qui pour eux dura une éternité, la jouissance les prit et en même temps, la Magie explosa et un dôme protecteur entoura l'école et tout le domaine d'Ara. Quand la magie se dispersa, les deux femmes tremblaient encore dans les bras de leurs époux. Elles frissonnèrent quand leurs époux se retirèrent doucement, mais ronronnèrent quand ils les prirent dans leurs bras et les emmenèrent dans leur chambre respective. Enfin, l'école était prête à accueillir les premiers élèves de l'école de Magie d'Ara...

… Le temps était passé avec ses hauts et ses bas, ses bonheurs et ses malheurs, ses disputes et ses réconciliations. L'homme grand et puissant se regardait dans la vitre, il observait avec perplexité ses premières traces de gris dans sa sombre chevelure et dans sa petite barbe noire. Barbichette que sa femme aimait toujours autant. D'ailleurs elle adorait aussi malaxer ses cheveux avant, pendant et après l'amour. Ses yeux verts brillaient de pouvoir et regardaient le reflet sans l'aide de lunettes ou de lentille. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait remercier Voldemort et Rogue, c'est grâce à eux qu'il avait eu la bosse des potions qui lui avait permis de créer la potion qui lui avait servie à se débarrasser de sa myopie. Il soupira lourdement quand son regard quitta son reflet pour regarder vers l'extérieur, il voyait des enfants jouer dans le jardin, s'amuser avec leur pouvoir de mage, mais si les mages étaient encore une bonne partie des élèves, ils y avaient de plus en plus de sorciers qui envoyaient leurs enfants à Ara. Les sorciers commençaient à prendre l'ascendant sur les mages et ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux à croire en la toute puissance de la Magie et à pratiquer le culte de la Magie. Ceux qui voulaient y croire étaient de moins en moins nombreux et ils étaient très mal vus par les sorciers. Quand les fondateurs rencontraient un mage, ils lui expliquaient de faire attention et de ne jamais dire à qui que ce soit qu'il croyait en la Magie. Les jeunes n'appréciaient pas du tout devoir cacher ce qu'ils étaient, mais ils comprenaient pourquoi quand Rowena expliquaient les exactions que commettaient les sorciers envers les mages.

Salazar savait qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir quitter l'école d'Ara afin de rejoindre l'école de Poudlard en 2001, mais il se rasséréna en se disant qu'ils avaient fait le bien dans leur vie. Salazar soupira de nouveau lourdement puis sursauta quand Godric apparut à côté de lui et lui demanda :

-Salazar ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Notre temps est bientôt arrivé à son terme.

-Toi aussi tu le ressens ?

-Oui. Rowena aussi. Godric, nous allons devoir créer le Choixpeau.

-Tu as raison. Tu crois que nos enfants nous pardonneront ?

-Oui, je le crois et je l'espère. Je leur ai parlé de notre vie et ils ont été effrayés par le futur du monde magique et ils m'ont juré qu'ils resteraient fidèles à la Magie et que leurs descendants nous attendront. Ils savent que si nous restons, nous serons assassinés par les sorciers. Ma petite Narcissa a épousé Lucian Gaunt, donc elle ne risque plus rien. Quant à mon petit James, il a décidé d'émigrer en Russie avec femme et enfants. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est lui qui va créer Dumstrang.

-Tu sais, mon petit Daniel a décidé de prendre le nom de Potter.

Salazar se tourna vers Godric et éclata de rire. Rapidement suivit par son meilleur ami. Salazar se calmant un peu lui dit :

-Tu vas rire, mais Sirius a décidé de s'appeler Londubas.

Les deux fondateurs rirent encore plus.

-C'est dingue. Alors tu es mon ancêtre, s'esclaffa Godric.

-Et toi le mien, renchérit Salazar.

-Faut vraiment le faire, pouffa Godric.

-Ouais.

-Bien, nous y allons mon ami ?

-Allons-y nous n'avons que peu de temps.

Les deux fondateurs rejoignirent leurs tendres épouses et avec leurs connaissances de soixante dix ans de magie, créèrent le Choixpeau magique. Ce dernier était directement lié à la Magie et donc c'était elle qui parlait à travers lui. Maintenant que cela était fait, ils allèrent une dernière fois voir le mini dragon afin de lui communiquer leurs dernières volontés. Helga, la douce Helga sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues en voyant le dragon pleurer. Godric eut soudain un trait de génie. Il regarda le dragon et lui dit :

-Toi et le grand dragon vous serez maintenant indépendants, si l'un est détruit ou endommagé, l'autre pourra aider à le recréer ou le rénover. Mais pour cela, il faudra travailler sur le dragon abîmé.

-Bien, j'écoute et j'obéis.

Le dragon devint éclatant, puis la lumière s'évanouit. Les trois autres fondateurs regardèrent Godric avec curiosité, mais décidèrent de ne rien faire ou dire sur cet étrange ordre. Rowena dit au dragon :

-Nous voulons qu'à notre retour tous les liens qui seront créés entre l'école et le Ministère ou toute autre administration soient rompus.

-J'écoute et j'obéis. Vous allez me manquer.

-Toi aussi, mon ami, murmurèrent les quatre fondateurs.

-Protège bien les enfants, chuchota Helga d'une voix chevrotante.

-Protège le savoir et notre souvenir, lui dit Rowena en larme.

Salazar caressa le dragon qui ronronna doucement. Les trois autres fondateurs firent le même geste, puis ils quittèrent la salle commune, Salazar scella la porte et suivit les autres fondateurs afin de sortir de la chambre des secrets et de là, de l'école d'Ara. L'école pleine de magie tremblait pour ses créateurs. Tous les quatre marchaient paisiblement dans les jardins quand des sorciers jaillirent de la forêt et se précipitèrent sur les quatre mages afin de les détruire. Devant cette armée créée pour les tuer, les quatre mages se tinrent la main avec un sourire plein de malice comme s'ils savaient que les sorciers allaient venir. Soudain, un magnifique phénix que les mages n'avaient pas vu depuis soixante ans apparut et se posa sur leurs mains jointes. Salazar fit un petit salut impertinent aux sorciers, puis dans un jaillissement de flammes, les mages disparurent sous les cris de rage des sorciers.

Près de mille ans plus tard, dans un paysage apocalyptique, quatre silhouettes apparurent alors que l'oiseau qui les avait amenés ici s'envolait pour se poser sur une branche d'arbre. Tous les quatre comprirent qu'ils venaient d'arriver quelques secondes après leur départ vers le passé. Devant leurs yeux, ils voyaient devant eux un champ de cadavres, mangemorts, sorciers dits blancs. Salazar regretta vraiment de ne pas avoir su avant que ce qu'il pensait vrai était en fait faux. Cette guerre était un véritable gâchis, il voyait bien que ses amis avaient les mêmes pensées moroses. Soupirant, ils regardèrent le jardin de Poudlard quand ils virent l'horreur absolue, les morts se relevaient. Mais pas tous les morts, seuls les sorciers dits « de la Lumière » se relevaient. Les quatre mages se regardèrent puis sentirent qu'il y avait un problème, la magie autour d'eux était faible, très faible comme si elle allait disparaître. Il n'y avait qu'une conclusion à cet état, quelqu'un avait dû réussir à pénétrer dans les fondations magiques et avait détruit de grand dragon. Salazar fit un sourire aux trois autres, puis lâcha leurs mains et se dirigea rapidement vers la falaise suivit immédiatement par ses trois amis. Rowena dit à Godric :

-Tu as eu une excellente idée de séparer les deux dragons ainsi il sera plus simple pour nous de le rénover.

-Oui, mon amour, tu as eu une idée de génie, susurra Helga en caressant les muscles fessiers de son époux.

Godric devint écarlate et dans le plus grand silence, rattrapa son meilleur ami de peur d'être violé par sa femme… bon c'est vrai que ce ne serait pas un viol, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour cela. Quand les quatre mages furent devant la porte, ils découvrirent qu'elle avait été déjà ouverte, mais cette ouverture était récente, pas plus d'une trentaine d'année. Ils connaissaient donc le coupable, Dumbledore. Ce salopard de sorcier avait vraiment tenté de détruire la Magie et bien il allait devoir se battre avec les fondateurs en personne et il n'avait que peu de chance contre eux. Il n'était qu'un sorcier et un sorcier n'est rien face à un mage. Ils traversèrent tous les quatre les différentes épreuves qu'ils avaient mises, puis enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la salle du dragon. Tous les quatre observèrent avec horreur tout leur travail détruit. En fait, le dragon n'était pas seulement abîmé, il avait été totalement détruit et les inscriptions avaient étés effacées. Salazar serra les poings, puis d'un ample mouvement du bras, il scella la porte d'entrée et mit en place de nouveaux pièges différents des anciens qui leur donnerait le temps nécessaire pour recréer la pièce et le dragon.

Cette fois-ci, ils décidèrent de faire autrement. En effet, ils gravèrent d'abord tout le règlement intérieur, puis les runes de protection d'attaque et de défense. Cependant, avec quarante ans de différence, les runes étaient différentes et nettement plus puissantes et donc plus difficiles à effacer. De plus, ils n'avaient plus besoin de marteaux et de burins. Les quatre mages avaient transformé leurs bâtons en baguettes et leurs baguettes en plumes. De ce fait, ils n'avaient plus qu'à écrire sur les murs comme s'ils écrivaient sur une feuille de papier. Ils allaient beaucoup plus vite qu'à la création des fondations magiques. En moins d'une heure, ils avaient terminé la rédaction de toutes les règles et de toutes les runes.

A l'extérieur, les sorciers se réveillaient avec difficulté. La potion qu'ils avaient prise mettait du temps avant de cesser d'agir, ils étaient donc tous dans les vapes même les plus puissants comme Dumbledore.

Dans les fondations, les quatre mages retirèrent les gravats et surent qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire avec, car Dumbledore les avait maudits. Il ne leur restait qu'à recréer un dragon. Mais comment allaient-ils faire cela ? Tous les quatre y réfléchirent quand Rowena glissa sur le sol et se rattrapa à son époux, manquant une belle chute. Salazar regarda le sol et eut un sourire magnifique. Son épouse crut qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais le puissant mage dit :

-De la glaise, c'est de la glaise. Nous allons pouvoir faire un dragon en glaise et ensuite le transformer en marbre ou en granit.

Helga toute contente, prit la glaise et se mit à la transporter pour la placer à l'endroit où il y aurait le pentacle. Les trois autres l'aidèrent avec un petit temps de retard. Ils ne pouvaient pas agrandir la statue, donc elle devait être en taille réelle, car cela risquait d'affaiblir la magie. Cependant le fait de transformer en marbre n'aurait aucune incidence sur la puissance de l'artefact mais en fait le rendrait plus résistant. Quand Helga considéra qu'elle avait suffisamment de glaise, elle se mit à la façonner tandis que les trois autres recréaient le pentacle, mais sans le fermer complètement. Ce furent des travaux longs mais indispensables pour la bonne marche de l'école d'Ara et il leur fallut cinq heures pour réussir à tout faire.

A l'extérieur, les sorciers étaient debout et fêtaient leur « victoire ». De plus, Potter avait disparu et donc la richesse de l'ancienne famille serait aux héritiers de Potter, les Weasley. Dumbledore se frottait les mains, les mages avaient enfin été détruits et jamais plus cette Magie ne pourrait les diriger. Soudain alors qu'il allait crier de joie avec les autres sorciers, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un pouvoir ancien était en train de se réveiller dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Là il comprit avec rage que quelqu'un tentait de réveiller la Magie. Plein de courroux, il fonça vers les portes cachées des fondations magiques et s'exclama :

-Ouvre-toi devant le maître de Poudlard !

Cependant, il ne se passa rien. Normalement, les portes auraient dû s'ouvrir puisqu'il était le directeur et maître de l'école de Poudlard. Il sut alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, il lança sa puissance contre les portes pour les briser, mais c'était un travail long et difficile. Quand il était arrivé à la tête de Poudlard, il lui avait fallu deux semaines de travail intensif pour réussir à les entrouvrir et là il n'avait que quelques minutes. Comment faire ? Il réfléchit rapidement et eut l'idée du siècle, il métamorphose une pierre en masse et dut utiliser la manière moldue pour briser la roche. Même de cette manière, il lui fallut un harassant travail de trois heures pour détruire la porte et pénétrer dans l'escalier. Comme la dernière fois, il envoya en éclaireur des métamorphoses et découvrit que les pièges étaient différents et surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas uniques. Il ne savait pas comment réussir à passer, quand il lança un oiseau et que l'animal arriva sans encombre en bas, il comprit comment descendre sans risque. Il se lança un sort de lévitation et plana jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en bas des escaliers. Il se trouva ensuite face à une porte. Il se lança un sort pour parler le fourchelangue, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il tenta alors de lancer un sort de destruction, mais ce dernier se précipita sur lui, renvoyé par une barrière extrêmement puissante. Il lança un sort qui détecta la langue qui pourrait ouvrir la porte. Il dut attendre cinq minutes avant que le sort révèle que la porte ne s'ouvrirait que s'il parlait en Haut Elfe. Dumbledore fulmina, car cette langue ne pouvait être parlée que par les mages. Ne pouvant utiliser la magie, il dut réutiliser le mode moldu. Il recréa une masse, puis frappa la porte encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la pierre se brise et que la porte s'ouvre soit quatre heures plus tard.

Quand enfin, il put pénétrer dans la pièce, la puissance de la Magie était presque à son paroxysme, il ne manquait que quelques paroles avant qu'elle ne soit à son maximum. C'est donc plein de fureur qu'il courut dans la vaste pièce arrêter cette bande d'idiots avant qu'ils ne puissent terminer le rituel. Là, il découvrit quatre jeunes et il hurla :

-Non ! Pauvres idiots ! Savez-vous ce que vous venez de faire ?

Les quatre intrus se retournèrent et le directeur de Poudlard découvrit que c'était Harry Potter, Neville Londubas, Hannah Abbott et Hermione Granger qui avaient mis en place ce rituel. Les quatre jeunes le regardèrent comme s'il était un pou. Les jeunes ignorant ostensiblement le vieux sorcier continuèrent leur rituel, chacun dans une branche du pentacle.

-Ô mère Magie ! Éveille-toi et empli nos cœurs, nos corps et nos âmes d'amour, chanta Neville.

-Ô mère Magie ! Éveille-toi et empli nos cœurs, nos corps et nos âmes de bonheur, chanta Hannah.

-Ô mère Magie ! Éveille-toi et empli nos cœurs, nos corps et nos âmes de pureté, chanta Hermione.

-Ô mère Magie ! Éveille-toi et empli nos cœurs, nos corps et nos âmes de joie, chanta Harry.

Ils firent quelques pas de côté et allèrent sur une autre branche :

-Ô mère Magie, je te sacrifie mon sang, mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme et mon pouvoir pour que tu reprennes ta place, commença Harry.

-Ô mère Magie, je te sacrifie mon sang, mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme et mon pouvoir pour que tu renaisses de tes cendres, continua Hermione.

-Ô mère Magie, je te sacrifie mon sang, mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme et mon pouvoir pour que tu entoures la vie de ton amour, murmura Hannah.

-Ô mère Magie, je te sacrifie mon sang, mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme et mon pouvoir pour que tu recrées l'équilibre rompu, conclue Neville.

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Pauvres fous, hurla Dumbledore qui n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement.

-Ô mère, je t'offre ma vie pour la tienne, dit Hermione.

-Ô mère, je t'offre mon âme pour la tienne, continua Neville.

-Ô mère, je t'offre mon essence pour la tienne, renchérit Hannah.

-Ô mère, je t'offre mon corps pour le tien, conclue Harry.

Alors qu'ils allaient faire un dernier pas pour tout recommencer, une voix douce et bonne résonna dans leur magie et dans la pièce :

-Mes enfants ! Enfin vous voilà ! Je vous ai longtemps attendus !

Les quatre mages et le sorcier virent le grand dragon ouvrir les yeux puis pousser un rugissement puissant montrant que la Magie était de retour, comme le prouvait sa puissance incommensurable. Dumbledore fou de rage, se concentra afin d'utiliser assez de puissance pour détruire le Dragon, cependant, la Magie contacta ses Mages :

-Il veut me détruire.

-Dumbledore ! Sorcier stupide ! cracha Neville avec haine et mépris.

Le vieux sorcier perdit sa concentration et se tourna vers Neville stupéfait :

-Qu'as-tu dis, Neville ?

-J'ai dis, sorcier stupide ! En plus d'être idiot, vous êtes sourd ? persiffla le jeune garçon.

-Qui es-tu pour oser me parler de la sorte ? siffla Dumbledore outré.

Les quatre mages se regardèrent, puis demandèrent :

-Ô Magie, montre-lui ce que nous sommes !

Là, le vieux sorcier devint blême. En face de lui, il y avait les fondateurs. Neville avec un sourire amusé dit :

-Je me nomme Godric Gryffondor.

-Je suis Rowena Serdaigle, dit Hermione.

-Mon nom est Helga Poufsouffle, révéla Hannah.

-Vous vous doutez de mon nom, sorcier idiot, lança Harry. Je suis Salazar Serpentard et je vous chasse de mes terres et de mon école.

-Tu ne le peux pas ! s'exclama Dumbledore horrifié.

-Je vais me gêner, vieux fou ! Vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer, vous et les sorciers. Mais il est dommage que Voldemort se soit perdu dans sa folie.

Les quatre mages se regardèrent puis Godric s'exclama :

-Que les choses changent !

-Co… comment ?

-Ô Magie, permet à ton enfant de redevenir pur, de reprendre son combat contre les sorciers, déclama Helga.

-Ô Magie, permet lui de retrouver la raison, supplia Rowena.

-Ô Magie, permet à ses guerriers de retrouver la vie, lança Neville.

-Ô Magie, permet à ton armée de trouver le pouvoir de vaincre les sorciers et de remettre en place les anciennes pratiques, demanda Salazar.

Dumbledore devint blême alors que les quatre mages le regardaient avec mépris et haine. Albus grimaça de rage et siffla :

-Vous me le paierez, Mages !

-Tu mourras avant, sorcier ! répliqua Harry.

Albus tentait de trouver le moyen de tout arrêter quand la Magie à travers le Dragon lui dit :

-C'est fait. Courage mes enfants. Le combat peut enfin recommencer. Son âme est à nouveau entière.

-Merci, mère. Pouvez-vous chassez ce sorcier du cœur de l'école et qu'il ne puisse jamais plus y pénétrer ?

-Avec plaisir, mon enfant.

Dumbledore sentit une puissance pharamineuse le propulser violemment hors de la caverne. Il hurlait de rage alors que les quatre gamins remontaient paisiblement en réinstallant les différentes protections. Quand ils furent à l'extérieur, Harry scella la porte et la fit disparaître. Ensuite, les quatre mages rejoignirent le lieu des combats. Là, ils virent Voldemort et autour de lui, les Mangemorts prêts au combat et à la guerre ultime. Le mage noir observa les sorciers avec haine et cracha virulent :

-Enfin, me revoilà. Sorciers, vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait subir à notre mère.

Tous sursautèrent quand une voix amusée bien que teintée de mépris retentit dans le silence :

-Bien parlé, fils.

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix et virent Harry Potter accompagné d'Hermione Granger, de Neville Londubas et de Hannah Abbott. Les sorciers sentirent leur courage revenir en bloc, ils n'avaient pas fait le lien entre la voix et l'arrivée des quatre jeunes. Les sorciers pensaient qu'avec le survivant de leur côté, ils pourraient sans problème vaincre les mangemorts. Ces derniers d'ailleurs lancèrent un regard nerveux vers les quatre arrivants. Ils avaient encore en tête la puissance d'Harry ainsi que sa cruauté. Cependant, tous furent étonnés quand Harry nettement plus grand que Draco s'approcha du jeune blond et l'ébouriffa en s'exclamant :

-Eh bien, on peut dire qu'Edmond a bien perpétué la famille Malefoy.

-Oui, Sal. Et ils sont toujours pour elle, murmura Neville.

-Ils sont dignes de ta maison, dit Hermione.

-Tout à fait, amour de ma vie, murmura Harry en embrassant délicatement les douces mains de son épouse.

Hermione se mit à rougir, devant le romantisme de son époux. Malgré les années, elle était toujours aussi folle de lui. Neville eut un léger sourire devant l'amour flagrant de ses deux amis. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer la main de son épouse qui lui fit un doux sourire. Par la Magie qu'elle aimait ce lion si doux avec elle et pourtant si féroce avec ces ennemis. Ron observa Harry et Hermione, avec jalousie de même que Ginny. Draco, lui, regardait avec stupéfaction son ennemi intime, de même que les autres mangemorts. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Potter ?

-Ça fait longtemps, tiens, qu'on ne m'a pas appelé ainsi.

-Quoi ?

-Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris qu'on devait dire comment ? Tu n'es pas une grenouille que je saches ? lança Neville.

-Heu…

-Ton père ne t'a jamais dit de ne jamais dire « heu » ! Tu n'es pas un sorcier que je sache !

Les paroles de Neville jetèrent un froid. Les sorciers ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Neville Londubas venait de dire cela, comme s'il ne se reconnaissait pas le statut de sorcier. Les seuls qui comprirent furent ses meilleurs amis qui se mirent à glousser comme des gamins qu'ils n'étaient plus depuis bien longtemps. Loin de ce questionnement, Ron était écarlate en voyant que les doigts d'Hermione serraient toujours ceux d'Harry. Il était vert de jalousie et en quelques secondes, il explosa :

-Lâche-la ! Elle est à moi !

-Plaît-il ? demanda Harry.

-Lâche ma fiancée.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent avec stupéfaction, se regardèrent, regardèrent leurs mains liées, puis se roulèrent une pelle mémorable sous les regards abasourdis de tout le monde sauf de Neville et Hannah trop occupés à imiter leurs amis. Tout en s'embrassant, les sorciers et les mages voyaient que les mains des jeunes adultes n'étaient pas en reste. En fait, cela devenait de plus en plus chaud et s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde, Harry aurait bousculé Hermione sur l'herbe de Poudlard, de même que Neville d'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que même Voldemort commençait à être légèrement gêné. Soudain, Ron se jeta sur Harry et sépara le couple avant de balancer un coup de poing dans la figure du mage. Sauf que son magnifique uppercut percuta un bouclier de pure magie. Le sorcier roux poussa un effroyable cri de douleur et tous virent que sa main était en sang et qu'en plus d'avoir l'air brisé, elle était brûlée. Harry le regarda avec mépris puis lui cracha :

-Tu es toujours aussi pitoyable mon pauvre Weasley. Mais bon, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir, c'est de famille.

-Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Alors que nous t'avons accueilli au sein de notre famille, gémit Mme Weasley.

-Tout ce que vous vouliez, c'est mon argent et mon influence et bien félicitation, vous n'aurez ni l'un, ni l'autre.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda Voldemort en plissant les yeux.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, puis Harry lança :

-Vous devez savoir une chose. Les Londubas sont les héritiers de Salazar Serpentard au même titre que les Gaunt. Et que les Potter sont les héritiers de Godric Gryffondor.

-Et comment le sais-tu ? susurra Voldemort.

-Mais c'est très facile, fils. Je suis Salazar Serpentard.

Devant toute l'assemblée, Harry perdit son air d'adolescent dégingandé pour celui d'un Mage puissant et sûr de sa force. Hermione redevint Rowena Serdaigle, Neville, Godric Gryffondor et Hannah, Helga Poufsouffle.

-Nous sommes les fondateurs de l'école de Mages Ara et non Poudlard comme les sorciers méprisables et incultes osent la nommer, lança Salazar.

-Mais comment ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Dumbledore.

Fumseck apparut et devant tout le monde, il ne fit bientôt qu'un avec le Mage.

-Eh oui, Je suis Fumseck !

-Salazar Serpentard ! Espèce d'idiot congénital ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te tuer ? hurla Rowena folle de rage et d'inquiétude.

-Tu sais que tu es magnifique dans cette robe, ma mie ? susurra Salazar en lui embrassant tendrement la main.

Rowena devint écarlate et se tut en quelques secondes. Voldemort éclata de rire. Il voyait enfin la ruse de son ancêtre en action et c'était vraiment magnifique. Il croyait les quatre mages, car la Magie leur expliquait que c'était la vérité, les quatre jeunes étaient bien les fondateurs et des Mages extrêmement puissants. Tous les mangemorts savaient maintenant que la Magie allait pouvoir être libérée et les sorciers détruits. Salazar se tourna vers son descendant et lui dit :

-Fils, les moldus ont toujours été du côté de la Magie. S'ils ont tenté d'exterminer les sorciers, c'était pour la protéger.

-Alors ils seront traités comme ils le méritent, avec respect.

-Je suis fier de toi, fils.

Voldemort fut tout gêné, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il était fier de lui et en plus s'était son idole, son ancêtre Salazar Serpentard qui le lui disait. Malheureusement, les sorciers firent de nouveau des leurs quand Dumbledore cracha :

-Nous vous détruirons ainsi que cette aberration que vous osez appeler Magie.

Les fondateurs le regardèrent comme s'il était un pou puis Godric lança :

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on a autre choses à faire.

-Tu as raison, lui répondit Helga

Salazar se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Voldemort et lui dit :

-Ensemble fils ! Luttons et sauvons la Magie.

-Oui Salazar, le plus grand des quatre d'Ara.

Les trois autres fondateurs lancèrent un regard noir vers Salazar qui s'approcha d'eux puis les regardant droit dans les yeux, leur lança :

-Helga, Rowena, vous êtes petites. Ce qui te va parfaitement amour de ma vie, rajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son épouse. Quant à toi Godric, je te dépasse d'une demi-tête. Donc, je suis le plus grand des quatre d'Ara.

Voldemort et ses mangemorts éclatèrent de rire, ils n'avaient jamais pensé que ce titre venait du fait que le fondateur était plus grand du point de vue physique, ils avaient toujours pensé que cela venait du fait que Salazar Serpentard était plus puissant que les trois autres. Alors que les Mages riaient, les sorciers fulminaient, sauf certains qui comprirent l'erreur qu'ils avaient commis. Les jumeaux Weasley quittèrent le camp des sorciers et rejoignirent celui des Mages en s'excusant pour leur aveuglement. La Magie les accueillit avec bonheur et les mages avec force de cris et de sifflement de joie. Il en fut de même pour Charly Weasley, Bill, son épouse ainsi que Remus, Tonks et enfin Maugrey. Ces huit sorciers avaient décidé de devenir des mages et ils sentaient que jamais ils ne regretteraient leur choix. Maintenant que ceux qui voulaient choisir l'avaient fait, Rowena lança un sourire satanique à un Ron écarlate et lui dit :

-Tu sais quoi Ronny ? J'adore quand Harry me projette contre un mur et me prend comme un barbare. C'est un délice.

Salazar regarda sa femme avec horreur tandis que les autres les regardaient avec amusement enfin, sauf les sorciers et surtout Ron qui écumait de fureur.

-Merci Rowy. Merci d'étaler au grand jour notre vie sexuelle. Tu voudrais que je raconte à tout le monde les endroits précis où tu m'as sauté dessus ?

-Mais vas-y mon amour.

-Je… je…

-Merci Magie, Voir Salazar Serpentard sans voix est un bonheur. Je peux mourir heureux, se moqua Godric.

-Alors fais ta prière ! Avada Kedavra ! hurla Dumbledore qui lança les hostilités.

Le sort vert fonça sur Godric qui n'eut qu'à créer un bouclier puissant sur lequel s'écrasa le sort de mort. Salazar s'exclama :

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout cela, mais nous avons des sorciers à annihiler.

Les quatre fondateurs sortirent leurs baguettes et les transformèrent en bâtons de pouvoir. La puissance était palpable et elle le fut encore plus quand les autres mages firent la même chose. La peur saisit les sorciers qui se rendirent enfin compte qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à une armée de mages surpuissants. Leur fin annoncée mille ans plutôt venait vers eux sous la forme de mages d'une puissance sans commune mesure. Ils allaient être détruit et leur monde chuterait avec eux, car rien du passé d'intolérance ne devait rester afin qu'un nouveau monde puisse être érigé par le travail des mages.

Fin


End file.
